PAST MIDNIGHT
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: a typical american teenager , suddenly grows curious over the two new kids at her highschool . the more she investigates the more trouble she gets herself into before its too late to escape . SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of this . And I would like to point out to those who've read or seen Twilight ; some things in here are completely copied out of the book ,, not entirely but you get the point I hope . **

My name is Maddie . I have light brown hair or dark blonde hair , I'm not sure which though . Its incredibly bushy , if I had a british accent I could pass for Emma Watson in Harry Potter.

Like I was saying , I go to Vera High School ( made that up ) . I Live about ten miles outside of Las Vegas in a small suburban town in Nevada . My best friends are well total oppisistes . There's three , Jean , she's a complete total Prep , all she cares about is clothes , looks and popularity . Then there's Ashley , how do I put this right , she's Goth . That's really all I can say . Then there's Riley , Riley is the school's loudest , outspoken , complete idiot , but he's fun to hang around with . Remember what I said that I could pass as Hermione granger in harry potter , personality wise too .

Today started out as any normal school day . I almost missed the bus because my annoying older brother Austin locked me inside the bathroom . Too think five more days and he'll be going off to collage . My older sister Maria moves into his room , I get my bedroom all to myself . Infact we pretty much moved her in to his bedroom already . We just need to get him out first .

As I was saying , I sat down next to my friends , I looked out the window to see my senior big sis in the passenger seat of her friends' car . I turned my attention back Ashley , she was retelling the movie she had went to last night .

When the bus creeched to a stop , we got out of the bus and I zoomed for my locker . Did I mention I'm a Klutz . As I was running for my locker ( since my homeroom teacher pratically lives to give me dention for being one or two seconds late ) I accidentally bumped into these two kids whom I have never seen before .

" I'm sorry " I told them . They looked around my age . There was one boy and one girl . Both had incredibly blonde hair and were wearing highly priced outfits you only saw in magazines . The girl smiled at me .

_Wow _I thought _THESE MUST BE THE NEW KIDS . WOW . THEY ARE , LIKE CELEBRITIES OR SOMETHING . THEY HAVE FLAWLESSS SKIN , THEIR CLOTHES FIT THEM PREFECTLY , EVEN THEIR HAIR IS INCREDIBLY SHINEY . WOW . _

I noticed the girl was simply staring at me , she looked confused for some reason . I opened my locker and grabbed my first three classes books . I told them bye and zoomed to my Home room class.

I also noticed they were in most of my classes , alternating . The girl was in my homeroom , the boy in my math class , the girl in my English , both in my Spanish . I saw them both at lunch but I was too busy chatting with my friends to get a good glimpse at them . The girl was in my Gym ( of course ) and it kept alternating in all my classes . I hardly spoke to them or got near them since this morning . I also found out that their names are Seth and Sara . Its my last class of the day , Science . I wonder who's in this one .

If you can guess the next part go ahead because it is incredibly obvious . I sit next to the only empty desk in class . And before I know it my Science or Biology , I don't even know which one it is , anyway my teacher asks Seth to take the seat next to me .

He probably doesn't understand what's going on . See to Seth this might be his first day of school and too him he's been in the same class as three or four of the kids in homeroom . But where as there is not one class without either of them in it freaks me out . But to a normal person it shouldn't because my classes alternate with my friends also. Infact Science is the only class without any of them .

This is the first time I actually get a good look at Seth . And Man is he HOT !

Wow again . I can hardly hear my teacher tell us the page he wants us to turn to. When that thought clicked into my head , I turned my gaze back to my book , I stare into my book for at least five minutes .

From the Corner of my eye I can see seth glaring or frowning at me . What's his problem , is he still mad at the accidentally running into him earlier . He quickly turns his back into the book . I still watch him from the corner of my eyes .

The Last bell of they day finally rings , and I'm thinking time to go , but unfortunately He gives us homework . Yippeee like I didn't have enough already today .. Everyone in class wrote it quickly down on some sort of sheet paper . After I wrote it in my planner , I watched seth , again from the corner of my eye so he wouldn't see . He reached for his pencil and instead of grabbing his pencil , his hand went through his desk .

I grabbed my stuff , pretending not notice and left the room as fast as I could , careful not to run into anymore people .

I caught up to my friends . " Hey guys " I said .

" waz up Maddie " Ashley said not looking up from her ipod .

" how was science " jean asked . Of course she was too busy looking in her locker mirror to look at me . While Riley was reading a comic book .

" ok " I could hardly keep my breath " none of you are going to believe this but " I turned my voice into a whisper . " but I think there's something STRANGE those new kids , Seth and Sara " .

They all eyed me suspiciously . They all groaned too. " Maddie " Jean said " is this going to be like the time you thought Josh Rathers , that one boy at camp , was a Werewolf "

. my friends know I read to much fantasy books but what they don't know is that Josh actually is a Werewolf . I found that out last summer when both me and my older sis were sent to camp .

" you thought someone was a Werewolf " Ashley asked. I nodded my head. I never told anyone how I found out Josh was a Werewolf though .

See I took Maria snipe hunting one night at camp . ( Snipe is hunting is where you take a plastic bag , a flashlight and any gullible person , go out into the woods , hand them the plastic bag , tell them you'll chase the furry small creature that is a snipe into the bag by going into the bushes while they stand there and wait to catch it . Then you Ditch them )

Right before I was about to leave my sister there in the woods , we heard a howl , but not your regular wolf or coyote howl , not a more blood curling , terror shrieking one . We both scurried into the bushes and we saw before our eyes Josh Rathers transform into a hairy beast . After that we sprinted for our cabins , we only told Jean and Maria's friend . But no one believed us . Now Maria says it was only a figment of our imaginations , but no I saw what I saw.

" so what do you think these two are " Riley teased .

" I am not sure yet " I told them . " but I'm going to find out , there's something wrong here I mean . " I saw them all the way across the black top talking to Jack Bruno , the guy who wrote that Witch Mountain book .

" look at them , perfect hair , flawless skin , their clothes are even amazing , and No one talks the way they do anymore . And FYI , I think they also have Freaky Powers too " . my friends looked at me like I was crazy .

" anyway , pool , my house , right now , let's go " Jean said . She always knew how to change the subject fast .

Jack , Alex , Sara and Seth all sat down at there dinner table , along with junkyard. The Brunos , now married Jack and Alex , had agreed to let the two siblings stay with them for awhile . The two aliens of course have not said anything about why they are staying or for how longs . Their Parents had sent a letter to Jack and Alex explaining they wanted their kids to go to Public school along with Earthlings and that the two were not to tell anyone about their identities .

" have any of you three been listening to me " Seth asked again . The others were gorging down on their meal .

" Seth " Alex spoke " it's nothing to worry about ".

" a lot of people block their thoughts , Seth " SAra said . " especially you " .

Seth glared at them . " yes , but Sara , how can she block her thoughts at all if she doesn't know you can read minds . It is not normal . Sara can read everyone's mind except hers , it is like she is immuned to it . " .

" you are dwelling too much on this " Sara told them " perhaps it is best if you ate some of Alex's pasta " . seth scooped some into his bowl .

Jack cracked a few jokes ( none of which Seth found funny at all ) but alex and Sara had some good laughs .

" I'm going to Bed " seth said before heading upstairs . His bedroom was second door on the right . He fell on his bed at stared at the ceiling . He had too much on his mind . His parents have given him another mission ,he had to hide who he was , stay safe from burke , , according to his parents " make friends with Earthlings " something he highly disgusts , do his homework and now try to figure out why his classmate's thoughts can't be heard by Sara

**I hope you guys enjoyed it . **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS . And some of it is taken out of twilight too . **

( Maddie's POV)

I was too tired to get up this morning . Last night was the first night in my own room , a room where only I am in , sister free , finally . I had no one yelling at me or keeping up all night with texting their friends or sneaking in late because they went to a party ( and I'm pretty sure my sister did all that ) but no one was in my room doing that .

Here comes the worst part , school …. The bus ride was the same , except this time I heard the most amazing news ever . Jean's Dad had proposed to Ashley's Mom last night . All of us screamed except for Riley , uh he just sometimes doesn't understand . Jean and Ashley were going to be sisters , I mean sure they are total opposites like me and mine but these two were good friends which is something me and Maria were not .

I had almost completely forgot about my suspicions of the two kids for the first half of the day . Then came my History class . The last class of the day with Sara .

If there was one thing I picked up about them other than the fact that they are perfect it's that they only seem to be friends with each other . They could be the most popular kids in the school if they wanted too. Riley says they are just stuck up spoiled rich kids who are upset that they are going to public school .

It kind of looks that way though . I mean all the guys talk about Sara , and I'm pretty sure the girls in my class have already given Seth the Hottie of the year award.

Sara sits by the door in my history class , I in every class sit by the window . When the girl walked in she sat in her seat between two football players .

She immediately turned to one and said " you should not be thinking those thoughts like that one about girls . It is highly rude and will easy get every girl in school to reject you " she puts her attention back on the book . Ok I have to laugh at this . She just turned down the biggest jerk in the entire school and he looks like he is about to blow over.

But then something caught my attention , did Sara just tell him not to " think " things like that . Speaking of freakish powers , she's a mind reader . She is a mind reader . The teacher began talking but my mind wasn't listening , and I was hoping desperately hoping Sara wasn't listening on my mind .

" Sara , " Seth shouted in a whisper . " Who have got to be more careful around these guys " .

Sara groaned . " Seth , it is my decision if I want to , what do earthlings call it , Date guys , I can , you do not have to treat me like a little kid any more " .

Seth sighed . " listen Sara " he continued to whisper " think about how much trouble it would be if you end up falling in love with a human " .

She giggled . Seth thought **what !**

" what about you , Seth " she asked . " seems like you're falling in love with a Human girl " Sara turned around to see Jean , Ashley and Maddie laughing by the lockers .

" that is different " Seth said " besides I am not falling in love with her . You are mistaken " .the bell rang and Seth headed off for his next class the one where he has to sit with _her _

He sat down right beside Maddie .

" hey " she says to him . Seth groaned inside . **let us please get this over with . **

" ok " she says , she then mutters under breathe " wow , what's the matter with him " .

Seth had to smile well it came out a smirk . He had gotten on her nerves .

**Serves her right ,**

The rest of the Class , Seth found a way to annoy Maddie . By telling her she's writing down the wrong observations on her experiments or that she's chosen an easy course then laughing cuase he sees her struggling .

" seriously what is you're problem " Maddie asked .

" I don't have a problem " Seth answered. She rolled her eyes . Seth kept right on smirking .

When it was time to leave , seth knew she would be the first one out the door and she ran out that door too.

Seth walked out of the class to find Sara right next to the door.

" how was class " she asked him .

" it was funny " he replied. Sara read his thoughts.

" Seth , how could you " Sara stamped her foot . The two walked out the front doors . " we are suppose to be getting along with them not bothering them . " he glared at his sister as they walked in the parking lot .

" I get it now " Sara smiled as if she knew something .

" know what " Seth asked.

" you like her " Sara told him . Seth glared at his sister some more . He told Sara that she was still mistaken and that he wasn't going to fall in love with a human . Then he saw something that almost broke him . Maddie fell down on the black top and a Truck was coming towards her and it would've hit her . If it had not been that Seth had jumped in front of her and blocked it .

( _that's one of those twilight parts , and it kind of works if you remember that Seth can expand his molecular stability and can withstand great Impacts ) _

He looked at her eyes and caught the cute color of them . She looked into his eyes and gasped for breathe .

" thank you " she whispered.

" you're welcome " Seth told her . He turned around and before either of them could say another word he ran for it . He ran across the black top , over to Jack's Car and hopped in back ( no one was around to see him phase through ) .

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own race to witch mountain , nor Twilight nor Starwars …. Enjoy !**

( Maddie's POV)

One thing I couldn't shake off was the fact I could've died today , in my school parking lot too. And this wouldn't have happened if I remembered that rain , black top and my new converses don't mix . Another thing I couldn't shake off is that jerk , who decided at the last minute to come and rescue me ! What is that all about . Then again his sister is nice , maybe she told him too , I don't know .

Another thing I can't shake off is what I saw when he stepped in front of the Truck , he did something . He was like fully concentrating on something and the vehicle , he could somehow withstand it . Withstand ? Mindread ?

Those Two are not normal at all.

When I got home , the house was empty . Of course . Austin is at Pizza hut , working , my mom and dad are still at work and my older sister is hopefully .

" oh great you're here " I heard her say from the couch .

Not going to bother me that much this time .

" hey , Maria " I tell her . " why are you home" .

She gave me a _isn't it obvious _kind of look .

" silly little sis " she said in her sweet sarcastic voice . " I'm waiting for mom and dad to get home so I can get the credit card so I can go shopping all night , duh " .

I roll my eyes . I really worry about her sometimes . Then a thought kicks into my head . " um you wouldn't mind dropping me off at Riley's house first would you " . I ask her .

She pretends to think about it . " depends " she says .

I blinked . " depends on what " .

" what's in for me " she says .

I had to think of something fast . Cause I might need more favors from her but she'll always need favors from me.

" let's make a deal " I tell her .

" what kind of deal ? " Maria asked.

I glance all over around the room . " you cover for me when I need it and I'll cover for you when you need it . We help each other , gain a little bit of sister trusting and mom and dad have no clue what we're doing at all " .

She thinks it over then smiles deviously .

" no wonder we're related " she smiles . " Deal " . we shake hands . And our pact is made .

Its now Eight thirty . For once my sister was actually being pretty cool , all she did of course was drop me off at riley's house which isn't that far away but still pretty cool of her.

" what is it " Riley asked as he came outside .

" I need your help " I told him . We entered his house .

It was silent , empty and mostly it felt lonely .

" where's your parents " I asked him .

I got the usual answer . " you know my Parents , they'll be back around ten if its not a busy night " . Riley's Parents owned what is the coolest Movie theatre .

We headed for his room . Now did I mention that Riley is a huge Scifi fan . He's probably the only one of my friends who'll believe in monsters , Aliens and Ghosts . For the simple Reason that his Uncle actually works for a top Secret government organization but he doesn't know which one .

I told Riley my suspicions about the new kids .

" wow " Riley nodded his head. " sure I'll help you but you're going to need some Equipment " .

" what kind of Equipment " I asked.

He handed me a list . " all the basics mostly , flashlight , snacks . A notebook , and maybe some sort of weapon to protect yourself in case they are hostile " .

" where to begin " I thought out loud .

" do you have any idea of where they're staying on earth " he asked.

I had one thought . They were seen talking to Jack Bruno , maybe they are staying with him and his wife .

" yes " I told Riley . " do you know how far your house is from Jack Bruno, the guy who's always at those scifi cons you got to " .

Something in Riley froze . He nodded his head. " its not that far " he stated.

" oh and by the w ay " I said " we can't tell anyone else about this , at least not until we find out whether or not they're aliens or hostile or not , got it " I told him . He nodded his head.

We went around the side of his house , where he pulled out two mountian bikes . For a kid who's parents are somewhat richer than most , he tends not to act like it in the least .

" there are somethings I just don't understand about you Riley Burke " I tell him as we start down the road.

We reach the woods behind the Bruno's house . Man is there house huge !wow .

We park our bikes near this funny looking rock . From Riley's back pack we both pull out a flashlight .

" we shouldn't get to close to the house " Riley said . " they might think we're thieves or something " . I nod my head . He took the left side I took the ride .

It was dark , too dark . And I forgot where I was going . I was trailing too deep into the woods . When I turned around I saw more Trees . I couldn't remember which way was which or if I was even close to the bikes or Riley .

I kept going , shining my flashlight everywhere as I went on . My flashlight found something . Something shiny . Something shiny and about the size of four cars . Something that looked off of Starwars .

" an actual starship " I whispered to myself . If that doesn't help prove that those two are aliens nothing will , except maybe them admitting that their aliens . I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket . I pulled it out .

" **it's 2 L8 goin'** **home …. Meet me there " riley texted me . That would've been alright if I knew exactly where I was . Then if you guessed it my cell phone's battery died on me . **

**So I'm stuck in the dark , lost in the woods . I hear foot steps behind me . I turn around . Nothing . But I hear movement above my head in the trees , I tried to shine my flashlight up there but what ever it was I only caught a shadow of it . I hear more footsteps except these were on the ground . **

**I once again turn around and there's this huge brown dog walking up towards me . I took a few steps back but he kept walking towards me . he sat down in front of me , barked , got up and started walking away . **

**The dog stopped , he turned around and gave that dog look of confusion . I of course felt confusion . What was I suppose to do . **

" **follow him " I heard someone say from the trees . I looked up but there was no one there . I looked back at the dog . **

" **might as well " I said . I began trailing behind the dog . Soon enough I found my bike and was peddling away from that house . But as I peddled through the trail in the woods back to Riley's , I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me . **

**Yet every time I turned around I saw nothing but shadows and darkness. **

**I got back to Rileys , gave him his bike back . Told him what I found . He of course thought I was the coolest thing ever . Maria picked up five minutes later and I was soon home . **

**Where I didn't have to worry about nothing , no dogs ( except my basset hound ) no strange voices and no strange sense that someone's following me . **


	4. Chapter 4

Sara , Seth and junkyard walked slowly inside the front door of the Bruno's house . It was late in the evening they were pretty sure jack and Alex would barely be up . Yet a wide awake Alex walked right out of the kitchen into the hallway to see them .

" what were two doing out so late " Alex asked.

Seth glared at his sister . It was all her idea to walk junkyard , her idea to follow maddie . " this is important , get jack down here now " .

Alex called for jack and soon enough , the four plus junkyard were sitting around in the living room . Seth explained to them that they saw maddie find their spaceship leaving out the part they followed her half the way to her friend's house .

" she knows ? " jack asked " she knows ! " he slammed a very large dictionary against his head. " I htou ght you guys said you were blending in " .

" I thought we were " Sara stated.

" apparently you aren't " jack shouted . " cause if you were , a high school girl wouldn't have found out about the two of you being aliens " . Neither of the girls were listening to jack .

" maybe she didn't tell anyone yet " Alex suggested .

" maybe if we show her we're not dangerous or hostile , she'll keep our secret " Sara said back to Alex . Jack stood up with his mouth hanging all the way down .

" hello " he kept on shouting . " she's probably just bought airtime on the Super Bowl for it " .

Seth shook his head . " we never should've came " . he stated .

" Seth , we have no choice now " Sara told him . " we have to show her we're friendly and not harmful in anyway " .

Seth rolled his eyes . " you can do that all on your own . " .

Sara's eyes lit up with an idea . Jack smiled . " that idea might work , Sara " he told her .

Alex groaned . She looked at Seth " don't you hate it how they can read everyone else's mind " . he gave a slight nod .

" so what's you're brilliant idea , Sara " Alex asked.

" Seth shielded her from a Truck in the school parking lot " Sara said . " she owes him her life , " .

Seth sat up . " so as thanks for protecting her , she has to keep our secret " . Sara nodded.

" I'll think about it " he said before getting up and heading off to his room .

The next day maddie walked into the school building beside her friends Ashley and Riley .

" guess what guys " Riley told them . " I got two major news . " .

" what are they " Ashely asked.

Riley cleared his throat . " my mom finds out what gender what future little brother or sister is going to be today , and I got five tickets to the UFO Convention next Saturday " .

" do we have to go " Ashley complained. Riley nodded handing the girls their tickets.

Maddie placed hers in her pocket . " I gotta go to my locker " she raced down the hallway sort of fast sort of slow , she didn't want to bump into anyone again . But that didn't stop her from colliding into seth again .

" sorry " she said . Right beside her was her locker . She opened it and pulled out some of her books " .

" warn me next time you do that " Seth told her .

With out looking back she replied. " how am I suppose to know when I'll bump into you " she spun around and colliding into him again . He laughed a bit . " you did that on purpose " she squinted her eyes .

" don't squint your eyes " Seth told her shoving her a bit . She stopped squinting htem .

" why not " maddie asked. Seth kept on laughing .

Seth's stopped laughing suddenly . He straightened up. " Sara and I saw you in the woods behind the Bruno's house last night . " she stepped back a bit . But that only backed her against the lockers .

" are you ? Really ? " she asked. Seth nodded his head.

" after school meet Sara and me outside in the parking lot " he told her . The bell rang . Maddie slammed her locker door shut .

" why " she asked.

" just be there " Seth said. He glanced at all the books she was carrying . " do you mind if I help " he asked.

" no " she answered . Seth lifted most of them out of her arms and carried them for her . " thanks " .

" don't mention it " he replied .

after the last bell rang , Maddie went straight outside to find them . she looked around the parking lot , but no sign of them . she was about to turn back , when she felt two hands grab both of her arms and dragged her off onto the parkinglot.

she tilted her head to see seth and sara . " what are you guys doing " she asked. the two dropped their grip on her arms .

" we want you to come to the house we are staying at " Sara told her . " there it is safe for us to discuss this " . they both reached out to grab her arms again but she was quick enough to take a step back .

" my parents will be expecting me home " she explained to them . Sara bit her lip . she turned her gaze over to across the black top where maria was.

" is that your sister ? " Sara asked. maddie nodded her head. " she could help you " . Maddie pulled out her cell phone and texted : tell mom & dad i'll be late .

maddie looked up from her phone at the siblings . " let's go " .

she followed the two to a beautiful Mercedes . " whoa " she whispered. Sara laughed opening up the back door .

" this is one of five cars , jack owns " Sara informed her . " his favorite is his mustang . " . the three hopped into the backseat of the car. seth on the far left , maddie in the middle and Sara on the far right .

jack bruno , the driver , turned back around . " hi " jack said . " i know you " .

maddie blinked. how could a famous alien book author , know her .

" don't you remember " jack insisted " it was a year ago , on your birthday , " . maddie shook her head. she couldn't recall ever meeting jack . all she did remember was last year on her birthday , her mom , maria and jean went to the movies , shopping a little , and they had to call a cab .

" you were the driving the cab " she stated finally understanding .

jack shook her head and turned the keys in the ignition . Seth slumped back into his seat . it was going to be a long ride to the house . Sara and Maddie spent the entire ride talking .

they were talking in such low whispers , that jack was probably the only one who heard them .

jack parked the car directly infront of the house. the house was huge and amazing . the four got out of the car. the girls raced each other inside . jack stopped seth from moving in farther.

" i listened to your thoughts on the way here " jack told seth . jack chuckled and headed for the door . seth's face turned bright red.

jack turned back around . " you should go for it " . he walked inside . seth slowly following behind , extremely embarrassed .


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYOF IT .**

**By the way , I'm getting really tired of no replies . So if someone out there is reading this , please reply .**

The girls were both in the back yard staring into a eight foot deep in ground pool .

" this is jack's , what you earthlings call a pool " Sara told her. Maddie mouthed wow again . There were two slides , a diving board and a hot tub .

" do you have pool's where you're from " maddie asked. Sara shook her head.

" we have no pools , but we do have large fountains that we can swim in " Sara said . " which is what you call pools , other than that we mostly swim in lakes and ponds " .

Maddie laughed. " how far away is you're planet ".

" very " Sara stated . " but using wormholes , we're able to get here in two hours . " .

" wow " maddie said again . Sara closed the screen door and walked her into the hallway . The climbed a small case of stairs up to the second level . Sara stopped at the first door on the right .

" this is Seth's room " Sara said. " he has five rooms , one being a bathroom and another being tiny room to relax in and another for his bed " .

Maddie scoffed. " how big is your room " . Sara smiled.

" abut two rooms smaller than seth's and Jack and Alex have a room the same size as mine " .

" does Junkyard have his own room " maddie asked. Sara found the nearest window and pointed outside . There in the back yard near a tiny shed stood a dog house that was bigger than the shed .

" I'm sorry , but this place is amazing " maddie said.

Sara laughed. " It is incredibly larger than mine " . the girls walked into Sara's room .

The way a person decorates and keeps their room says a lot about them . Sara's bedroom had light purple walls and violet carpet . Her bedspread was lilac with flowers in the print . She had a small lilac couch in the front room , her bathroom too in purple shades. The room was clean , everything was stacked neatly and nothing seemed out of place.

" you're room looks fantastic " maddie said. Sara thanked her .

" how do you think ? " Sara asked out of no where. Maddie blinked. How does she think . What was she talking about .

" what ? " maddie said .

Sara explained . " I mean , how do you think , are your thoughts straight forward or are you always thinking of more than one thing at a time " .

Maddie raised her hand for Sara to take a break . " I honestly don't know . Why do you ask ? " .

" because I have the power to read minds , but not yours " . Sara admitted.

Maddie stared blankly into space. " and you want to know why ? . Ha I don't think I can tell you . But you can try reading my thoughts again if you want to " . Sara nodded her head .

Sara closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

_I cannot believe I'm having a conversation with an alien .._

Sara opened her eyes and shook her head disappointed.

" let's try again " maddie told her . Sara closed her eyes , maddie did the same .

_Sara , try to hear this , I'm getting really hungry right now …ha _

_They both opened their eyes . " well if you are hungrey then we should go to the kitchen" Sara stopped talking realizing what had just happened . _

" _you did it " maddie squealed. _

_Sara smiled " apparently it only works when you want me to listen , you've somehow trained yourself to do that ' . _

_Maddie laughed a lot . " I don't know I did or not but I'm still hungry " . Sara lead maddie back to the kitchen . _

_The kitchen looked like a pro chef's . _

" _what would you prefer to eat " Sara asked . Maddie said fruit . Sara used her telekinesis to pull a few apples from the bowl on top of the refridgerator . _

" _that's really cool " maddie stated. The girls began munching on their apples . Seth with his usual death glare look walked into the room . He looked straight at Sara , who nodded her head , stood up and left the room . _

" _what'd you tell her " maddie asked. _

" _to go find Jack and Alex " he stated showing no emotion at all. _

" _and you couldn't do that " she asked . She took a small bite out of her apple . _

" _maybe I wanted to talk to you " Seth said. He stared straight at the apple in her hand . He waited for just the right moment then snatched it from her . _

" _why'd you do that " she shouted trying to reach for apple .Seth threw it back to her , shaking his head. Laughing . _

" _how did you find out " he asked. Seth looked at her straight in the eye glaring . Maddie placed the apple down on the table .she bit her lip a little . _

" _there was something different about the two of you . " maddie told him . " and unlike every other kid in my school I have to have the whole picture , every single detail of things . Then in Science , your hand went through your desk , then Sara told someone not to think things . Which ment obviously she could read minds . Second to last you made a huge dent in Reece Piper's Truck , I hope you know that , lastly your ship is a dead give away . " . she stopped talking still biting her lip . _

_Seth blinked. His glare faded away for a split second . " have you told you anyone " . _

_Maddie stared down at her apple . She knew that in the book the Bruno's had wrote , they mentioned that a certain one of her friends has an uncle who tried to dissect them . How was she going to tell them that . _

" _no " she lied . " I didn't tell anyone , no one " . _

" _why " Seth asked. _

" _why did you come to earth ? " she said " because I won't tell anyone until I know why . " . she still stared at her apple . _

_Seth tilted her neck to look at him . This was the first time maddie ever look closely into seth's eyes . She found them breathe taking , she almost forgot to breathe for a second . _

" _my parents wanted me and Sara to live here for a few months , to prove that we could get along with earthlings " seth informed her . Of course she half listened , finally admitting within herself she had a crush on Seth . But what would it ever be to him , she was from this planet , everything he despised , and he was gorgeous , and all girls were probably after him . _

" _uhhuh " she muttered . She blinked coming out of her trance. Jack , Alex and Sara had entered the room at that moment . Maddie repeated her story of how she found out the two were Aliens . They asked her if she was going to keep their secret . She said she'd think about it . _

" _what time is it ? " she asked ._

" _around eight " Alex told her . _

_Maddie began freaking . " I've got to get home " . _

" _don't worry " Sara said . _

_Seth who had been sitting quietly for the past five minutes stood up . " I'll drive her " ._

" _I'll come too " Sara said. _

_The three teens tried to make their way to front door while Jack was reciting the list of being careful and staying safe. The door slammed shut in the middle of one of jack's sentences . _

" _they'll be fine , jack " Alex reassured him ._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school , Maria and Maddie carefully opened the front door and walked in .

" I can't believe we got away with it " Maria commented . She lifted her wrist slowly and glanced at her new watch .

Maddie laughed . " its just like a few years " Maria gave her a confused look . " remember when I wanted to be a professional sleuth . " .

Maria giggled a bit . " duh , why did mom and dad make you stop , that sleuthing comes in handy when sneaking in after curfew " .

Maddie's eyes fell to the floor . She never really stopped sleuthing , the whole alien's in your school thing was evidence of that . " because I got carried away , you know , with the thinking that our neighbors nephew was a vampire , a kid at camp was a werewolf , my teacher's a zombie ," .

" that last one was the most believable " Maria said . The younger sister shook her head .

" they told me to grow up and think logically " maddie said . From the corner of her eyes she saw Seth and Sara walk through the door. " nothing is that logical " . she turned to Maria " bye sis " she dashed for the staircase.

How in the world was she suppose to face them after last night . She promised them dozens of times on the ride back home that she would think about it . When in fact she hadn't thought about it once . Hopefully , her friends will occupy her enough to avoid the aliens .

" hey guys " she smiled approaching them. Jean and Ashley lifted up their heads . Their faces were covered with tears .

" what's wrong " she asked.

Jean hugged Maddie " we're moving to Tallahassee " . Maddie pulled back .

" but that's in Florida " she yelled shocked.

" we know " Ashley said . " we're leaving tonight , after school " .

Maddie shook her head . " and you wait till now to tell me this , some best friends you are " .

" we didn't find out till last night , we wanted to tell you but you weren't home " Jean told her . Her two sad friends walked away crying to their lockers on the other side of the school . Maddie turned to riley , her last friend .

" on the plus side , I'm getting a baby sister , they are naming her Maciee " he said . Maddie's shoulder's slumped . " and my uncle Henry's wants to spend more time with me " .

Now she had zip friends except for riley , and he would be too busy with his new favorite uncle .

" this sucks " she whispered . She slowly walked back to her locker to find none other than ,

guess who A. the president of the united states . B. Taylor Lautner or C. the two Aliens who since they've shown up , her entire life's burst into flames .

If you've picked C. , congratulations you are right !

_I wish it was Taylor lautner _she thought to herself .

" who is Taylor Lautner " Sara asked walking up to her .

" I accidentally told you my thought didn't I " Maddie asked . Sara nodded her head. " Taylor lautner is an actor who plays Jacob in the Twilight Saga " . she unzipped her backpack and showed pulled out the book Eclipse . She dropped the book back into her back pack.

" and you probably already read enough thoughts to know how popular Twilight is " Maddie went straight to her locker , with Sara right behind her . She jerked it opened getting the books she needed for the day .

" you seem tense " Sara noted. Maddie spun around .

" of course I'm tense " she snapped . " my life is a Wreck !" after realizing what she had just said , she calmed down a bit , still slightly shaking . " I'm so sorry , Sara , for yelling . But my two best friends who I've known for years are moving to Tallahasse tonight . And my other best friend, even though he's a complete nerd , will be spending all his free time with his uncle . " she closed her locker . " I have no one , Sara " .

Sara's face formed a grin . " I'm your friend " Sara told her . " and we can be best friends " . maddie smiled.

" thank you , Sara " she said . " you're defiantly a great friend " . the two girls , hardly noticed Seth walk up to them .

" what is your answer " Seth asked. Maddie blinked. She had completely forgotten about that .

" I told you I need time to think about it " she said . Seth looked down the hallway , where riley was .

" you're friend with him ? " Seth asked a little agitated . " do you not know who is his uncle ? " .

Seth pushed both girls to a spot in the hallway where no one could hear them talk .

" his uncle , Henry Burke , tried to dissect both me and my sister " Seth explained. He turned to Sara " we should not go near him " . Maddie scoffed.

" oh please " maddie said . " Riley is not dangerous at all , and you kind of won't ever get the chance to go near him because he'll be spending all his time with his uncle anyway " after the words escaped her mouth she realized what she had said.

" which is why none of us should go near him " Seth stated. His eyes were glaring , again.

_He gets easily agitated with people . _maddie thought . _this should be fun …_

" you go ahead and not go anywhere near him ." maddie said to him . " and while you're at it , avoid all humans , why because you think they're all out to get you ! " she spun around and began walking straight for her next class.

Sara giggled to herself , walking down the hallway with her annoyed brother .

_Not funny , Sara _, he thought .

Maddie and Maria walked into their living room , after school that day .

" I wonder what's so Important that we had to rush home " Maria groaned. Maddie stared at her sister . Her parents had called with complete urgency and here her older sis was complaining just because she can't show up some snob in the Auditions in the upcoming school play .

" if I lose to that ragweed , I'm done " Maria went hysterical .

Maddie shook her head. " calm down , Maria , I'm sure Mr. Vanmeter will let you audition later "

Maria scoffed. " you don't understand , if I'm not there I won't be able to see what my competition does , and if I don't see how my competition is , there is no chance I can top them , with out sheer dumb luck " .

" or great talent " Maddie added. " which in your case , I'd go with the dumb luck " .

" ha ha ha " Maria said sarcastically . Their parents walked in on that minute .

" girls " their dad said . " your mother and I are going on a two week cruise in two days " . the sister fell onto the couch .

" have fun " Maria said.

" bon voyage " Maddie cheered . The girls high fived.

" and Mrs . Anders will be more than happy to watch you while we're gone " their mother put in .

Both girls stood up . " what ?" they exclaimed .

" mom , I'm sixteen " Maria shouted . " am I not old enough to watch myself and my little sister . " .

Maddie nodded her head . " I'm fifteen , barely ten months younger than Maria , we're almost pratically adults " .

Their parents Laughed. " yes you're almost adults but you two still act like seven year olds " . their mom s aid .

" do not " they both shouted.

Their parents still laughed. " see " their dad said . " I bet the second we left the two of you alone , one of you would throw the biggest party of the year " .

" not to mention , how much you two would fight " their mother added. " its settled , Mrs Anders will be coming over , " . their mother bit her lip , the same way maddie does when she thinks .

" oh and her nephew will be visiting her as well " their dad said . " and unlike three years ago , do not accuse him of being a vampire " . their parents got up and left into the other room .

" but he is a vampire " maddie whispered once her parents had left .

Two days later …

The two sisters were up bright and early , the day their parents were going on a two week cruise . Maria had auditioned a day later than everyone else , she got a good role , not the one she wanted but still a good one . Maddie was trying to cope with the fact her two best friends are now in florida .

Little did either of them know that during those next few weeks , both of their lives were going to change drastically .

**Thanks so much , to my first replier . Thank you I hope you enjoy the other chapters as well . And to anyone who's reading this , but isn't replying well at least you reading this …. Ha ha . **


	7. Chapter 7

" I hate her " Maria shouted the minute they were out of Mrs . Anders ear shot . " she's so strict " .

Maddie agreed. " I know , we're not going to be able to do anything around her . " .

" no phone , no tv , early bedtime " Maria listed everything she could think of imaginable . " and she might make us spend all her time with her nephew " .

" its been three years since we've seen Sean , Maria " Maddie said . " you have no idea what he's like " . _really you don't , because you never believes that he's a vampire . _

" at least we have school to take our mind off of things " Maria said as they got inside Maria's car .

" I know " Maddie said . She had finally decided last night she would keep their secret . They have ( mostly Sara ) to be really great friends , it was the least she could do for them .

The second the car stopped . Maddie got out the car as fast as she could . Maria had told her the entire way to school that she had play practice first thing at that maddie couldn't waste her time .

She hardly got to the school doors when she saw , jack bruno's car and Seth and Sara getting out of it .

" hey guys " she ran up to them . " what's up " .

Sara and Seth both immediately tilted their heads up to look at the sky .

" no no no " jack said from the car " she wants to know how are you guys " .

" oh " Sara muttered. " we are well " Sara blinked for a second " what is up with you " .

" my parents finally left for their trip , and my neighbors and possibly their nephew will be staying " . Maddie complained.

Jack's car backed up and drove out of the school parking lot .

" we're going to be late for class " Seth told them .

Sara laughed listening to maddie's thoughts . " that is very true " .

" I know right " Maddie laughed . The girls went to hysterical laughter . And Seth still kept a straight face.

" we're going to be late for class " he told them . This time he grabbed both girls by the sleeve of their shirts yanking them along .

" Seth " Sara shouted.

" let go of me , Seth " Maddie shouted.

He dropped his grip of their wrists . " were you two not listening , class starts soon " .

" class doesn't start for another seven minutes " maddie told him .

His eyes fell to look at the ground . " we still should get to class " . the girls rolled their eyes and followed him into the school building .

Later at lunch , maddie found herself sitting with the aliens again . Seth was still in the lunchline , getting his food .

" what is a school dance ? " Sara asked adruptly at the lunch table . Maddie put her burger down .

" you don't have dance's where you are from ? " she asked.

" we do " Sara said " but never at the schools "

" its sort of the same I guess , if you have dates , or just hangout , that's pretty much what we do here , except it's a school function " Maddie told her .

Sara picked up a scoop of her salad then placed it back down in the bowl . " how does a guy ask a girl to a school dance " .

Maddie laughed a bit . " I don't know I guess its up to the guy , has anyone asked you to the upcoming school dance " .

It was Sara's turn to laugh . " no , but I've read some of their minds , they are thinking of asking me to the dance " .

" are you going to say yes " Maddie asked " to any of them . " .

Sara smiled " it depends , if you say yes to " . Riley's voice interrupted Sara.

" hey maddie , hey sara " he said walking up to their table .

" hey riley " Maddie greeted.

" guess , who I saw , on the outside basket ball court , a few minutes ago " Riley asked.

" who " maddie asked biting into her burger . Nothing could prepare her for what Riley was about to say .

" Sean Anders " Riley said before walking off. Maddie almost spit out her burger .

" who is Sean Anders " Seth asked sitting down at the table.

" he's " she stopped suddenly . How in the world were they suppose to trust her to keep their secret if she goes ahead and blows Sean's . " my neighbor's nephew , " .

Seth's gaze intensified. Maddie brushed it off " you were saying , Sara " .

Sara looked back and forth between her food and Seth . " never mind " .

" so , Seth " maddie asked thinking it would be so much fun to torment him now . " which girl are you asking to the school dance " .

Seth was shaking in his seat . " I well , I was " he stuttered. " going to ask " he was cut off by a boy will dark brownish hair , close to pale skin and an Aura that just drew you in , appeared in front of the table.

" hi maddie " the boy said. " do you remember me , I'm the nephew of Wilma Anders , we met three years ago " .

" oh yeah " Maddie said uneasily " nice to see you again " . Sean left before another word was spoken . He didn't walk away nor did he ran , he just vanished . Which would've freaked the other students out if he wasn't already on the other side of the cafeteria talking to Riley .

" Sean seems to like you , Maddie " Sara informed her .

" he probably likes my blood " maddie whispered .

" what " Sara asked. Maddie muttered it was nothing .

" you were saying , Seth " maddie turned to him , trying to change the subject. Seth was staring at his trey . No glaring at his Trey . He got up with out a word and left . Maddie followed him into the hallway .

" Seth , what's wrong " She asked.

" he's a vampire " he stated.

" I know "maddie told him . Seth gave her look of confusion . " he was the first supernatural thing I figured out, vampire , werewolf , Aliens " . she laughed. Seth still didn't laugh .

" how come you knew he's a vampire " Maddie asked

" Vampires originated on a planet not to far from my own " Seth said to her . " so I've seen plenty , some left the planet around a few thousand years ago to form colonies on other planets , one of which was earth ".

" alright , so we both know he's a vampire " Maddie said . " why are so ticked off " .

Seth growled. " he's a vampire ! " he shouted. " one who has apparently targeted you , do you know how dangerous they are , you should stay away from them " .

" I know Sean , kind of well " Maddie said . " he wouldn't hurt me on purpose , I don't think , and I thought you'd be thrilled that one's targeted me " . she smirked " after all with me gone , you could sleep easily knowing I won' t tell anyone dead " .

" don't say that " seth growled through his teeth . " why would I want the girl that I " he froze . Looking straight at her . He breathed in for second then found his voice " why would I want you dead ? " .

Sara found them in the hallway . " is everything alright ? " she asked worried .

" yes , Sara " seth said glaring at maddie " everything is alright " . he turned and walked down the hallway .

" is everything alright ? " Sara asked Maddie . Maddie nodded her head. She couldn't get seth's words out of her head . What was he going to say , he's so stupidly bipolar !

The two girls both walked back into the cafeteria to finish their lunch .

Maddie didn't talk much to Seth since the little incident in the hallway . She had caught him looking at her , no glaring at her in a few of her classes , other than that she simply spoke to Sara , Sean or Riley .

Then came the dreaded Science class , where Seth was her partner , how was she going to avoid him now .

She walked into the classroom . Her desk and the desk to it was empty , she had beat seth to class. Or so she thought , he walked up behind her .

" are you going to move " he asked . Of course the first words he says to her since their fight are stupid questions . They got to their desks .

Seth gazed out the window . Maddie rolled her eyes . She pulled out her notebook and began writing down her thoughts , well where no one but her could see of course .

The Teacher cleared his throat . All of the students eyes looked up at the teacher , then stayed glued to the boy standing next to him .

" class , I'm sure most of you Remember from your middle school class " he said . The teacher's eyes fell on Seth . " Seth , since you are so good on this subject would you mind if you worked on this project yourself and that Sean worked with your partner " .

" no thank you , " Seth said . " I'm Sure Sean , can do just fine without a partner as well " .

Maddie turned her head to look at Seth . Was this boy crazy ? She turned her attention back to the Teacher .

" I don't mind working with Sean " Maddie told him . Knowing that it would get on Seth's last good nerve .

Seth's eyes widened alarmed. Then formed into a glare . No one saw it .

" I wouldn't mind working with both of them " Sean said smiling .

" then its settled " the Teacher said. " you'll work with them , now all of you get to work " . Sean eased over to their desks and pulled a chair up , directly in front of both their desks .

" so what are you working on " SEan asked.

" that is none of your concern nor business " Seth told him .

" we're working on the project on page 42 " maddie handed Sean her book .

" great " Sean said . " so what do you want me to do " .

" nothing " Seth stated. " I am perfectly capable of completing this project with out your help . " .

Maddie sighed. " you know maybe you should just do that " she told seth . She looked back at Sean . " we can work on a separate project , and show mr arrogant over here how to do it the right way . " . Seth didn't look up from the book and he didn't say a word.

Maddie had no idea what was going on in that psycho alien's head. But she knew someone who did .

She found Sara in the school parking lot by herself.

" do you know what's up with , Seth " she asked.

" he does not like that Sean is your science partner and not him " Sara informed her .

" why would he be upset over that " Maddie asked. " he clearly hates me " she thought for a minute " but maybe he hates vampires more than he hates earthlings " she shrugged her shoulders .

" so " maddie asked " who you going to the school dance with " Sara's face blushed a bit .

" I'm going with Ian martin " Sara told her .

" that's so great " Maddie squealed. " isn't he in our homeroom " .

" yes " Sara squealed too. " he is very handsome and really smart . " .

" I hope you two hit it off " Maddie told her . Sara stopped looking confused.

" that's Earth Teenager for I hope you two have a great time at the dance " Maddie explained.

The girls laughed. " you'll never guess who asked my sister " Maddie told Sara " the same guy who almost ran me over " the two girls kept on laughing . Jack's car stopped directly in front of him . Seth sat in the passenger seat , glaring out his window .

" is maddie coming too " jack asked.

Sara turned to Maddie with a begging plead.

" I don' t know , I kind of have to ask my neighbor , " maddie said.

" maybe next time " Sara asked. Getting into the backseat .

" hold on for one minute " maddie shouted . She dashed across the parking lot , till she found Sean

" Sean " she stopped before ramming into him . " can you do me a big favor and tell your aunt , I'm going to Sara's house for a few hours " .

" sure " Sean said . Maddie was about to run back to jack's car when Sean stopped her . " but she'll probably have me come and pick you up . "

" don't worry about it " Maddie said " they live in the biggest mansion on east drive , I gotta go , see ya tonight " she ran all the way to the car , and flew into the backseat .

" I can go " she said barely out of breath . She closed the car door . And Jack drove them to his house .

**That's two chapters in one night , man , am I tired , I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter . Why cuase it looks like someone in the story has come down with a bad case with JEALOUSY . Can you guess who it is ? **


	8. Chapter 8

_( maddie's Pov ) _

_I woke up with my head throbbing . Last night had been the school dance . I had no date , but I hung out with my friends for most of the night , . That's all I could remember . Something must've happened between the school and me ending up in my bed. _

_The very last thing I remember was yelling at Seth , other than that , its completely a blur . I looked at the head board of my bed. Back when I was ten I sometimes hit my head against it on accident in my sleep . I lifted my right hand to my head to feel for a bump . I felt a huge one on the back of my head. _

_There it was , the reason I couldn't remember anything . I don't think I remembered what I yelled at Seth . I felt extremely tired , it's a good thing it was Saturday . _

_Maria opened up my door and yelled " hurry up , and get dressed , I'm taking you to las vegas for the day , Hurry !" . I'll explained why my sister is being the best sister in the whole world the last few days later._

_Mrs . Anders gave us a complete break since yesterday , I am so thankful . I love her as a neighbor but as a babysitter , she might as well join the army and become a commander. Cause that's what she reminded me of . _

_My spine began hurting a bit . I tugged my blanket in pain . _

" _are you ok ? " Maria asked. Me . _

" _its my back , the lower part of my back hurts a bit " . I told her . _

" _ok , hope you fell better " she turned to walk out " by the way what do you want for breakfast " . _

_The thought of food made me want to hurl " nothing " I shouted to her . My stomach felt queasy . I felt like all I wanted to do was never eat again for the rest of my life . _

_I got up , and went to my closet . I pulled on a pair of my blue jeans and my light pink shirt , and my small grey jacket over it . I put on my grey converses and was out the front door , my head still throbbed , my back still hurt , and I was going to puke any second now . _

_I ran my small brush threw my curly hair , it drove me insane when I first would wake up , after a few minutes it was brushed into beautiful waves , but It drove me insane having to do it everyday . I placed the brush back on my dresser , I looked down and saw that a cup from Smoothie and More was still there. _

_That's was the day me and maria became the closest we've ever been , it was three days ago , when I went home after school with Seth and Sara . _

_* flashback*_

_Me and Sara were sitting on the couch in once again alex and jack's humongous mansion . _

" _sorry " Igrinned " but I still can't believe you live here , " . I really couldn't . this place was ginormous and gorgous , they should live in beverly hill instead of here. _

" _for the time being " Sara said. " in a few weeks Seth and I will be going back to our home planet " . _

_I bit her lip . " what's your planet like " I finally asked . " I'm really curious , you compare the two a whole but , you never really say anything else " . what is there planet like ? I've read some of the bruno's number one selling book , but all it says in there is that there planet's government tried to take over earth ! What ?_

" _for starters " Sara started " our planet is not as big as yours , but not as small as other planets can get , your planet is large , " . _

" _but Jupiter is like wow " I told her . _

" _Jupiter is one of the exceptions " Sara explained. _

_How many planets smaller than Jupiter are there ? _

" _wow " I said under her breathe. _

" _our Planet has one government , where you have different countries and governments to go with it , " Sara said . " Most planets have one government , I only know of five " . _

" _anything else " I asked. _

" _plenty more " Sara said. " we marry young , the age is fourteen and up , but you are not considered adult till your sixteen " . Sara tapped her hands against the head of the couch . I hope they don't choose their kids spouse's either , I know I'd die if my parents did , mine would pick someone who I'd can't stand but they would totally love , ugh . _

_. " our educational systems , " schools" , our more highly advanced . Where you are now starting on computers , we have been using them , we've been for five centuries . " . Five centuries ? Man they really are more advanced , great now I feel stupid . _

" _ok " I said . " so describe the scenery of your planet " . they probably live on some lush green , paradise falls planet like in the Starwars films , or in the desert or ice , …_

_Sara was about to answer me when the other three walked in . _

" _hi guys "I said . I hadn't really got to know Jack and Alex that well yet . There nice enough , like the neighbors on the other side of my house , the one's who I know by name , say hi to daily and they never interfere with my life unlike Mrs Anders but whom I kidding , Mrs Anders butts into everyone on my block's lives. _

" _hey " Alex said. " have their super cool powers , all three have drove you nuts yet ? " I shook My head no . " don't worry they will " . wow , it must be hard living with three people who have powers like those three do . I mean with Jack and Sara you have no privacy in your own head , and Seth can just phase through any locked door or desk drawer . _

_Jack and Sara laughed. " speaking of cool powers , " Jack said . He turned to Sara " do you know what I'm thinking , Sara ? " . _

" _you're hungry " Sara stated. Jack turned to Alex smiling . _

" _fine I'll go make dinner " Alex sighed , leaving the room with jack following behind her with his stomach growling as loud as junkyard could growl. _

" _are you staying for din " Sara started to ask me, but something stopped her , she spun around and mouthed , " not " to seth , she paused another few seconds , listened in on his thoughts , mouthed " alright " to her brother and left the room promising junkyard a meaty treat . _

_I sat on the couch in confusion . " what was that about ? " I asked. Seth jumped onto the couch beside Me , I scooted away a bit . _

_Again what's with this guy , fifty minutes ago ,we were at school arguing our heads off , he barely even looked at me and here he is sitting next to me on a couch . He is so infuriating . _

" _I wanted to apologize " Seth said. " for how I acted earlier , towards you " . _

_I stared at the walls in the room , wanting to avoid his gaze at all costs . If I even looked at him I knew the second I did , I would forgive him right off ,why because he's so hot , and the last thing I want to do is give him easy control over me . _

" _I do not want you to get the impression , that I want you dead " Seth said . I couldn't help but look at him , he so cute ! Ugh why does he have to be so cute , I could loathe him so much more if he were ugly but no , he's the hot alien ._

_. Seth sighed. " that's the last thing I would ever think of , in fact I". their was very persistent knock coming from the front door. He got up to get the door. Ok what was he going to say , he used the same tone he did before we argued earlier in the hallway . _

" _I'm here to pick up , Maddie " I heard a familiar voice say . Istodd up and walked towards the door . I am so relieved that it was my sister . Seth gave me his usual death glare before leaving the room . Seriously first he apologizes then gives me this stare that Scares me half to death . _

" _let's go " Maria urged. We hopped into her car. She drove us down the road . _

" _why did you pick me up ? " I asked her . I played with the car's window . _

" _because , I wanted to get out of our house as soon as possible and " she gave me a worried look " I believe you that Sean's a Vampire " . _

" _Why " I asked. _

" _because I saw his fangs " she said " they are huge , and he practically looks like how people always describe vampires " . _

" _and you didn't want him to pick me up" I asked. _

" _he has a thing for you , obviously " Maria said. " but you know that there's a possibility that its only because he's , ew , hungry " . she shuttered saying the last word. Who could blame her , your vampire of a neigbor's might be trying to eat your little sister , ew now I'm grossed out . _

_My sister and I drove all around the town , we went everywhere we could think of till curfew , for the simple fact neither of us wanted to deal with the Anders. I hadn't had this much fun with my Sister since we were Ten years old . When we got back home we even prank called our brother Austin . And boy was he mad , cause we called him while he was on a date with some girl he liked … poor Austin , he's got me and Maria as his sisters. _

_I was still Mad at Seth the next day of school . I never said much to him , just hi , bye and how was class . He did the same , and he didn't bother to say a thing to me during Science class , I think he's still upset that I have Sean as my partner . Oh well , Riley started working yesterday . He was tired all day during school . Can't wait to see how he is when his little sister arrives. _

_Sara and I have come really close as well . We talk about everything , and I'm helping her with the whole fitting with teenager American Earthlings , which believe me is harder than it looks . I mean there's the slang , the clothes , and simply how you act around other teens . She's got some of it down . _

_I thing that's been driving me mad , was that for the next few days , Sean would appear in the most random of places I was. It got kind of annoying , and his skin . Kept getting paler by the day . Which if you know anything about vampires is that they are at their palest when their hungry . _

_* end of Flashback *_

_I still couldn't believe was doing my Saturday morning jog , but it was a walk this time . There was a whole lot I wanted to remember, starting with what the heck happened last night . _

_I bet my friends would know. I kept on walking down the street ,not realizing how far I was walking . I didn't even look it up , instead I bumped into Seth . _

" _hi Seth " I told him . He was smiling like an idiot . For someone who all I can remember from last night I yelled at , he surely is bipolar. _

" _hey , maddie " he said. He sure is in a good mood , I wonder what happened that made his so happy . _

" _Seth , I can't remember half of last night " I told him " could you tell me what happened " . Seth's smiling face faded away . _

" _you don't remember , anything , at all " he asked shocked. _

_I crossed my arms " Apparently I hit my head , on my bed post and the last thing I remember from last night was that I was angry at you " . _

_Seth stared at his shoes. " so you don't remember at all ? " . _

" _no " I said for probably the tenth time . " I do not remember anything at all . " . seth's face's finally stopped looking at his shoes . I could see it clearly . There was a tiny thin little scar on the right side of his face. Getting another good look at him , he looked pretty beat up too . _

_He probably got chased by a bunch of girls at the dance , and ended up tripping over on the blacktop , but I don't that for sure , but I do know that a lot of girls at school have an insane crush on him . _

" _are you gonna tell me what happened last night ? " I asked. _

" _I will tell you Later " Seth said. He still kept glaring . _

_Seriously what's up with his constant mood swings !_

" _anyways " I said . " where's Sara , how did her night her out " . _

_Seth shrugged his shoulders. _

" _wait , so let me get this straight " I started. " the most overprotective person of his little sister and her best friend , does not know how his sister's date went " . _

_What's the custom on their planet , go run around get yourself blown up , but we don't care as long as you stay away from vampires and earth government officials and their families . _

_I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket . It was probably Maria , trying to make sure I would get home so we could leave . _

" _I gotta go " I said . " will you tell me what happened next time I see you " believe me I'm dying to know what's happened. _

_He had like a gleam in his eyes when I said that . His glare formed into a grin . " yes " he replied " hopefully you will rememver by then so I wo n 't have to tell you , but I promise I will tell you " . I ran back home . _

_Maria was waiting for me in her car. She was honking the horn , yelling at me . _

_I got in . " Happy" I asked her . I laughed to myself . Then I felt that pain in back again , the queasyness of my stomach started up again . I probably caught something from some kid last night who came to the dance with the flu . Ugh . _

_**Thank you , for the replies so far , well I wonder what happened at the dance don't you , this is where things are getting a little more interesting . I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter . Plz reply , **_

_**DON'TWANNABETORN9 **__**J **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews …now I probably should warn you guys that , um well , there is a reason this thing is rated T and it will start becoming clear why within the next few chapters. Anyway plz enjoy , **

Today was Friday , exactly one week since the school dance … maddie's alarm clock rang one more time .. Ugh , she groaned.

" come one " she heard Maria yell from the other side of her bedroom door. " and we don't even have to go the first half of the day , we go after lunch " . Maria banged on the door for the fifth time. Maddie groaned.

She had felt awful the last few days . And had not went to school at all , she barely left the house . She didn't have a fever or anything , she just felt sick , and sometimes feeling sick is a whole lot worse than actually being sick .

" come on " Maria left the door. Maddie got out of bed , she still didn't feel to good , Mrs . Anders said that it was because she hadn't eaten anything except sprite and crackers the last few says , but what does she know , she probably doesn't even know her own nephew is a blood thirsty vampire.

Only one good thing was coming of today , and that was she was finally gonna hear what happened last Friday , even if she had to track down every kid who saw her there …she put on a red shir tye dye shirt and regular jeans . She rushed out her bedroom door to see Maria standing there .

" you put that on ? " Maria questioned. Maddie looked down at her clothes , she didn't really feel like taking the time to get dressed like any other girl would , she put on the first thing she saw , a red tye dye shirt and worn out jeans . She looked at her sister's out fit , colorful and totally put together with scarves and bracelets.

" I don't feel to good " maddie stated . The girls left the house and got inside Maria's car and drove out of their driveway .

" mom and dad come back next Thursday " Maria said trying to start a conversation . When Maddie didn't answer , Maria went on to a different subject. " so how was that movie marathon yesterday " . Maddie spent the entire day in her bed watching nothing but harry potter films , she could practically recite every line now , in order , in all six movies .

" it was alright " Maddie replied.

" our brother Austin called " Maria said . " he got a job " . Maria could practically scream . " I got another C in English , " she rolled her eyes . " come on talk " .

" fine " Maddie groaned. " where are we going , " .

Maria smiled at bit , relieved she got her sister to talk . " to the movie theater , you pick any movie playing , " . Maddie nodded her head .

They watched the movie " Despicable Me" . Maria didn't by any food , no matter how much she begged Maddie . Maddie told her sister that even the mention of food made her feel sick .

Afterwards , around noon , the sisters went McDonalds for lunch . Maria , practically starving to death , ordered , an angus burger , large fries and large coke . Maddie ordered a small fry and small coke .

" after we get done eating we should probably get back to school " Maddie said.

Maria rolled her eyes . " ugh , I don't want to go to school now , " Maddie looked at her sister. " in the movie I started " . Maddie nodded her head in agreement .

" when are suppose to ? " Maria asked a simple question , that's what it was meant to be entirely a simple question . Simple , easy , but that simple question got a complicated answer.

" it was suppose to be Monday " Maddie said " but I guess my back pains and stomach hurting probably delayed it a bit " . Maria practically spit up her burger into her hand . She swallowed .

" Monday ? " Maria asked. " Monday , it's Friday , and you're having back pains and you don't feel like eating ? " Maria kept questioning . Maddie froze , knowing exactly where Maria was going with this .

" you don't think that " maddie asked not finishing her sentence .

" but there's possibility that " Maria said . Her eyes were filled with concern for her younger sister.

" I don't know , there could be " Maddie replied. Didn't take her eyes off her small coke . She wanted to talk way less than she did earlier , she wanted to just run back into bed hoping that this conversation was still a dream .

" we should make sure " Maria urged. The sisters practically ditched their food , running out the door.

* at school*

Riley Burke was reading another of his favorite comic books . When he was reading the middle of the page , a shadow blocked the light he was receiving from the school windows.

He looked up to see a petite blonde girl with a worried look on her face standing in front of him .

" for the tenth time today , I have no idea what's wrong with her " Riley told Sara . Sara , even though she knew better than to talk to anyone who's last name was burke and was related to someone who tried to dissect her , she also knew that Riley was one of Maddie's best friend.

" I have not seen her since Friday " Sara stated.

" I haven't either" Riley reminded her .he gestured for her ot take a few steps to her right. She didn't move.

" there's got to be someway I can contact her " Sara said.

Riley rolled his eyes . He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a Droid phone. Sara stared blankly at it . " don't you have a cell phone " . Sara shook her head no . " well you should get one " he urged. " so you can check on her " .

" but if you have one , then how come you have yet to call her " Sara asked.

Riley laughed to himself . " the battery's dead on this thing , and I haven't had time to charge it yet " .

Sara kept staring blankly at it . The school bell rang and she began walking back to her next class.

Her brother came up to her in the hallway .

" it has been a week , Sara " he stated. " and no sign of any of them " .

" seth , don't you think you are starting to sound paranoid " Sara asked .

" no " Seth thought .

" Jack and Alex said they would take care of it " Sara told him .

" but it is our mission , Sara " Seth reminded her . " not theirs , I'm grateful that they are helping but I prefer to be somewhat involved with it " .

" you are still " Sara said . " but the Bruno's are simply worried that Henry Burke might know where we are now , they do not want us getting captured again " .Sara walked inside the classroom . She sat down so gracefully and quickly into their seat .

She knew some girls in school were jealous of her , she listened in on their thoughts , they were mad she was living in a mansion , that her skin was flawless , that she wore designer clothing , that she went to the dance with Ian Martin . But she honestly didn't care about that , she cared for her best friend who she had neither seen nor heard from in days , she also knew her brother cared about her best friend as well , from listening in on his thoughts .

* outside the mall food courts restroom facilities *

Maria stood against the wall , she felt totally embarrassed just standing their having almost every type of person ( Goth , prep , little girl , little boy , hot older boy , fireman , a guy in a pigeon suit , a lady with three kids , a guy still eating a hot dog walking into the restroom ) and she had been standing their for over an hour.

Maddie slowly walked out of the girl's restroom. Maria looked around to make sure no one was there.

" so what did they say " she asked. She removed an annoying piece of hair out of her face.

Maddie crossed her arms and sighed. She felt cold , she felt sick , she felt alone . Even though her sister was right there in front of her she felt alone .

Maria groaned in waiting forever for an answer " do you even know what it said " .

" yes , I know what it said " Maddie snapped . She felt her anger rising . " I'm POSITIVE , I know what it said " .

Maria's mouth dropped. " you mean it read , Posi" she blinked " you're and you don't know and this , and " maria kept rambling on not completing any of her questions or sentences .

" calm down , maria " Maddie said . " I'm surprised , you're the one freaking out and I'm the one that's " she sighed. " I'm , I " she felt tears forming into her eyes . " I don't want to school , maira , I don't want to have to explain to them why I've been absent , and ireally don't want to find out what happened last week "

Maria looked up and down around the mall hallway . " come on let's go to another movie " Maria walked her little sister out of the hallway and into the theater where they watched at least three more movies.

They didn't get home till around eight that night . The sisters had wanted to avoid Mrs. Anders at all cost . They barely made it to the door safe , when they saw the porchlight , next door come one .

" what are you two girls doing home so late " Wilma Anders yelled. She was wearing a cotton blue sweater , sweat pants and had curlers through out her short grey hair .

" we saw a movie " Maria smiled. " we tried to call you , but you're line was busy " that normally worked , and thankfully she fell for it .

The girls were about to enter their house when Wilma called out .

" oh , Maddie , since you haven't been feeling to good lately , I got you an appointment with your family docter "

" no " the sister screamed.

" I mean " Maddie started. " I've been feeling a whole lot better today , I think I just needed some fresh air " .

" and you got that in a stuffy movie theater " she aske.d

" yeah she did " Maria ssaid. " don't you wash the today show , this morning they had a segment on how movie theaters help clean out your lung systems and how that helps stop global warming " .

Wilma Anders gave them a confused look . " well goodnight girls " she said before going into her own house.

" good night " the girls smiled. They rushed into their home , slamming the door behind them .

" movie theater's help clean out your lung systems and that helps stop global warming " Madide said in a mocking voice. " you stink at this " .

Maria scoffed. " oh please , she bought it didn't she " .

" she probably thought we've gone crazy " Madide said. " I mean after all three years ago , I told her , that her nephew was a vampire , but then again I was right " .

" who knows " Maria said falling onto the couch in the living room . " I could be right " .

" movie theaters don't stop global warming " . Madide yelled.

" they might , you never know " Maria retorted.

Madide sat down in the recliner chair . " how in the world did you make it to the eleventh grade" .

" I don't know " Maria repied .

Maddie laid all the back in the recliner chair . She did not want to get up . She couldn't believe what she had found out today , and it was far different from findint out who's a vampire , or who's a werewolf or alien or other things , no this was one was different ,this one was very different .

**About this chapter , you pretty sure its obvious what happened in this chapter.. Then again I tried to warn you , the next few chapters are gonna have to deal with Henry burke and witch moutnain , which basically is what half of the movie was about anyway . Speaking of movie's me and little cousin went and saw 'Despicable Me ' the other day , and the whole global warming stuff was my little cousin being silly , so I'd thought I'd use it …..plz reply and plz continue to read the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie walked slowly down the streets of her town . She glanced at her watch , it was seven thirty . Her sister had told her not to jog because she was… she still couldn't believe it . She told Maria she was just going to go for a walk .

She slowly walked down the darkened street . She had that feeling someone was watching her . Maddie looked down the road . Nothing out of the usual , just one or two vehicles going up and down the road , the only thing unusual was that they were Black SUV's , other than that pretty normal .

A Mercedes flew down the Street and stopped immediately right in front of her. The door shot opened and inside was Sara and her dog .

" hurry get in " Sara pleaded " now " . Maddie didn't think twice. She jumped inside the car and slammed the door shut . She looked up to the driver's seat and there was Seth driving .

" what's going on " Maddie asked. The car was now in full speed , zooming down the road , then turning onto a gravel road.

" we have reason to believe that Henry Burke is after me and Seth again " Sara said. " he has found out that we are here , he still doesn't know that we're trying to get and device from him though , but he also knows that you know who we are " . Sara smiled " we're trying to protect you " .

" I'd appreciate it if we didn't wreck " maddie said , looking directly at Seth .

Seth slowed the car down , only a bit . " I've driven faster , " .

" in space where's their almost nothing to hit " Maddie shouted.

" you ok " Sara asked. " you seem a little Tense " .

" no I'm fne " Maddie whispered. She leaned her head against the window. She didn't think , she knew if she did , Sara would hear her thoughts and that's the last thing she wanted .

None of them spoke except for junkyard , he only barked when Sara scratched behind his ear. As soon as they were far off the beaten track , Seth stopped the car.

He turned around in his seat . " this will be the last stop , we're making for awhile " he said. " so if you want to get out , get so me fresh air , move around a little you can " . everyone got out of the car.

Sara took junkyard by his leash into the woods. Leaving Maddie and Seth by the car.

" Seth , " Maddie said . " you need to tell me what happened last Friday " . he grabbed the sleave of her jacket and lead her behind a tall oak tree.

" what's the very last thing you remember " Seth asked.

Maddie bit her think . " I remember yelling at you , but I don't remember what over " .

Seth sighed . He stared at the ground . " you and I were still fighting , you didn't want to talk to me at all at the dance , and I didn't want to talk to you . You were having a great time hanging out with Sean and Riley , until is saw that Sean was reaching a state where he would be at complete need of thirst " .

Maddie crossed her arms . How come she didn't remember any of this .

" you know how vampires at their more attractive than they are when their thirsty " Seth said . " I tried to warn you , but you didn't want to hear it . " he leaned back against the oak . " then later that night , you two decided to leave early , and in the park not to far from your house , he tried to bite you " .

" and before he did " Seth continued " I pushed him off of you , and punched him in the face , he in return started punching me and we got into this huge fight , if Sara hadn't came and levitated large tree limbs whacking Sean enough for him to run , I probably would have died " .

" and then " maddie asked. That couldn't have been just it , she was living proof there was more .

" oh yeah " Seth muttered nervously . " I told Sara to go back to the dance , she did , and she said she and Ian had a great time , " .

" where was I when all this happened " Maddie asked " I mean after all that's what I really want to know " .

Seth gave her a nervous grin . " you were watching , you stood there froze in shock , after it was over and they both had left . You apologized , for being wrong and not listening to me . And I " . he tried not to hold back his smirk " I kissed you , and then it got kind of out of control , it was late when we stopped and you ran back home , " his smile disappeared . " I was crushed when you forgot about it " .

" I didn't want you to get hurt " Seth said . " I would rather die than see you get hurt , I think I " he stared right into her eyes , showing what had to be the most sincere look anyone could ever give " I love you " .

Maddie's eyes widened. She blinked them a couple of times in shock . What in the world was going on here . But she knew exactly what was happening , she couldn't fight it insider her anymore , as much as Seth cared about her , she knew she felt the same way .

" I love you too " she said .

Seth stuttered " you do " . he grinned bright and wide. " that's incredible that's " .

" you do realize we're from two different planets , we can't exactly " she said hoping he would catch on .

" I k now " Seth said , still smiling like a total idiot . " but we could get married , on my planet we're old enough too , then we could always be together " .

" but I kind of wanted to finish high school and go to college " maddie said. " but I still want to be with you too . " .

" I'll wait then " Seth replied.

" and I'll wait too " maddie said . Uncrossing her arms . A smile was forming on her face . She was in love with what had the be the most incredible guy she knew , then reality came back to her .

" that all sounds amazing " she said " but I forgot to mention , one major detail " . she sighed. Having no idea why she was about to day this .

" and what would that be " Seth asked. _poor Seth _she thought . He has absolutely no clue to what she is going to say .

" I'm pregnant " she stated.

**As you can see there's sort of a cliff hangar at the end ,I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come , there might be a sequel I don't know yet , it depends if this one get more replies so please reply **


	11. Chapter 11

" you're , " Seth blinked. " you're pregnant ? " . he leaned back against the tree . " as in both of us are having a " .

" yes " maddie whispered nervously . She stared at Seth , his face look shocked and then for some reason it formed a smile .

" what ? " she asked.

Seth kept on smiling . " I'm shocked , but I told you , I really love you , and I want to Marry you , part of that includes having kids " .

Maddie placed both her hands on her hips " not in the order we're apparently doing " .

" it doesn't have to be " Seth shrugged. " I told you , we could get married , and live on my planet , we're going to eventually so why not now " .

Maddie laughed to herself " wasn't like two minutes ago we both agreed to wait ,one because I wanted to go to finish school first " then she thought about what he said . " wait a minute , why your planet " .

" because on my planet there are no government officials trying to dissect any of my family " Seth said .

_He does have a good point there ._maddie thought .

" what about my family , " she asked.

" we could come and visit them " Seth answered.

" school , I told you already I wanted to finish high school and college " she said.

" my parents are both scientist , their the best in practically every subject " Seth told her " they could teach you , that way you could learn and they could spend time their grand child " .

Maddie shrugged her shoulders . " you make it sound so amazing , and so easy " she laughed. " but its not that simple , Seth " .

" what will take " he asked. His voice was dead serious .

Maddie was about to speak when they heard Sara calling them . They rushed back into the car , and all of them got back inside .

They drove down what seemed the endless back road , till they came across a small highway . Their was complete silence in the car for around thirty minutes.

Feint lights were shining down the road , they were coming upon another small town . They passed the sign that read " welcome to Stony Creek " . Seth parked the car on the side of the road , right in front of a family owned restaurant .

" come on " Seth said . He stepped out of the car and waited for the two girls to get out .

Sara was still rubbing Junkyards ears . " don't worry , boy , " she said in a soothing voice . " I'll bring you back something " . the girls got out and followed Seth inside the building

A blonde waitress came up to them , she seemed to know Seth and Sara. The waitress showed them to their

Table and took their order.

" so what's the point of all of this " Maddie asked.

" food " Sara replied as the waitress placed a bunch of fries and their drinks in front of them .

" wow " Maddie whispered . " um I don't think I want that much " she sunk back into her seat. Her two friends didn't hesitate to start eating . She rested her hands on her wrist with her elbow angled on the talbe . The thought of food still made her cringe .

Sara stared at her curiously . " are you alright " .

" yes " maddie answered suddenly " I'm just , I'm worried about , " she didn't want Sara to know , not now anyway , after all three people already learned about it so far , and Sara really didn't need to know .

Seth watched her as she tried to think . What was she going to tell Sara , he wondered. Was maddie going to tell Sara that she was pregnant with Sara's kid or not .

" brrr it's cold in here " she said wrapping her around herself .

_That's better than movie theater's help stops global warming . _she thought .

" what's global warming " Sara asked.

Maddie felt like she was going to scream . " I have to restroom " she left the table , heading for the restrooms.

Sara turned to her brother . " what happened ? ? Is she still sick ? Is she alright ? " .

" I don't know " Seth answered quickly not answer any of his sister's questions .

He stared back at the restrooms , maddie was leaving them . He got up and went to her .

" stand there for a minute " he asked her .

She looked at him curiously . " why ? " . he gave her an apologetic look .

" I'm sorry " he said.

" for what ? " maddie asked. Seth rolled up her sleeve and stuck a small little twig like thing into her wrist .

" ow " she shrieked. He pulled it out , and place the twig like thing inside his compass .

" what was that for " . she asked. Seth didn't answer her , he was too busy messing with his advance alien device.

" what are you doing " Maddie asked.

" I had to do it " he told her . He held up the compass . " most of the people on my planet use this as a way to track their children before they are born . When it is done calculating , it will tell us if he or she is alright , when it will be born and lastly what gender it is " .

Maddie mouthed "wow " . she looked more closely at the device . " how long does it take to calculate all of that " .

" a few hours " Seth smiled . The two headed back over to Sara , who had finished all of her fries.

Sara glanced at the nearest window . " do you have cell phone , Maddie " she asked.

Maddie pulled it out of her pants pocket and held it out . " yeah why " .

" may I call Jack Bruno " she asked. Maddie handed her cell phone over.

" put it on speaker " Maddie whispered to her . Sara nodded .

Sara laid the phone down in the center of the table .

" hello " jack's voice rang from the phone .

" jack " Sara asked. " are you two alright " .

" we're fine " Jack answered

" we're in trouble " Alex said .

The three looked up and stared at each other .

" where are you " Seth asked .

" near the border " Alex replied .

" where are you " Jack asked.

" at Rays " Sara said into the phone .

" didn't we tell you two to stay at the house " Jack yelled .

" we had to get maddie " Sara said. " and you need our help " .

The phone beeped off . Sara picked up the phone and stared at its blank screen .

" what happened " she asked.

" the battery's dead " Maddie told her . Maddie looked back and forth between them . What were they going to do .

" we're going to witch mountain " Seth told them. " before we're found by them " they got up and ran outside . Seth started the car and two girls hopped into the backseat . Sara gave junkyard a small bone and they raced out of the parking lot and out of the town .

" how faraway is witch mountain " maddie asked.

" a few hours " Seth replied. Sara turned in her seat , she saw two black SUV's following them .

" seth , they found us " Sara yelled. The three teens and the dog turned around in their seats and watched as the vehicles advanced toward them

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter …**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to anyone who read this and reviews . Anyway , here's the next chapter **

_.

" I thought you were only fifteen " Maddie asked . Seth kept his eyes glued on the road with a tiny grin on his face .

" I will turn sixteen in a few weeks , " he told her . " on my planet that is considered an adult , whereas on your planet it is considered still a child . " .

Ignoring his boasting on becoming an adult , she shouted " do you even have a license !".

Seth caught her eyes in the rearview mirror . " not one for earth vehicles " .

" what !" maddie shouted . Seth chuckled a bit .

" calm down " he said . " it is almost like driving my ship " .

" doesn't it say somewhere in the Bruno's book you , well , I don't know , CRASHED " she reminded him.

Sara giggled a bit . Seth looked at Maddie through the rear view mirror annoyed. Suddenly , Maddie's cell phone began to buzz within her pants pocket .

She opened it up .

" hello ? " she said into it .

" where are you " Maria asked on the other end . " its about ten at night , and I can't come up with any more excuses " .

" I'm with Sara , ok , and I'll probably not make it home till tomorrow , or not even till Monday " she said slowly .

" why not ? " Maria asked.

" I wish I could tell you , sis , but I honestly can't right now " Maddie told her . She hung up . She felt like crying .

" its alright " Sara said . " once this is all over , you can go back to your normal life " .

Maddie leaned back into her seat . Her life was not going to be normal , no matter how hard she tried .

" how far is it to witch mountain " Maddie asked .

" around three hours " Seth replied " but we will be meeting Jack and Alex along the way " .

Maddie stared out her window . She yawned to herself and fell asleep leaning her head against the window .

She woke up to find the car parked in front of some Rv . Maddie glanced around the car . There was no else in there except her . A little bit scared , she leaned back in her seat . The door of the Rv opened up and out came two shadow figures .

She was about to scream , till Maddie heard their conversation . It was Seth and Sara . She got out of the car , and both were surprised to see her .

" How long was I asleep " she asked .

" an hour " Sara replied .

Maddie laughed a bit . " so where are we ? " . she stared at the huge RV in front of her .

" this is Jack and Alex's RV " Sara explained " it use to belong to a man known as Harlan , but after our first adventure at witch mountain he gave it to them " .

" cool " Maddie said , smiling . Sara opened the RV door and stepped inside.

Maddie started to go in , but something or someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside .

" we need to talk " Seth told her.

Maddie crossed her arms . " about what ? " she asked . Seth rolled his eyes . He pulled out his compass .

" It finished calculating a few minutes ago " Seth said . He smiled " you want to find out " . Maddie nodded her head .

" ok " Seth breathed in . Maddie leaned over his shoulder to see it . " it says , " he didn't speak .

" well " Maddie asked .

Seth turned to her , he had the same expression of shock on his face. " you're not going to believe this " .

Maddie scoffed " I'm a girl , standing in the middle of nowhere with the Alien boy who got me pregnant , " she smirked at him " what else is there " .

Seth smirked back "Twins " . Maddie mouth dropped.

" twins ? " she asked " as in two , dos , plural " .

" yes " Seth said . " that's what twins means " She rolled her eyes .

" I know what Twins means , its just that " Maddie stared at her shoes . " we're having twins , " . she looked at Seth's compass , her mood changed drastically . From shocked to hyper . " what gender are they , let me see , let me see " .

He pulled the device away from her . " Alright " . he looked up a few seconds later " the first one , is a boy " . Maddie fidgeted with her pants pocket .

_A Boy , She thought , the first one's a boy !_

" and the second one is " Seth was about to finish when Jack called for them to get inside the Rv .

**this chapter took a long time , to write , mostly because of writer's block . I know exactly what happens next , its just getting to witch mountain is the hard part when writing . Anyway , there's going to be a sequel to this .**


	13. Chapter 13

Maddie sat there on the small RV couch while everyone , except for junkyard , was upfront of the RV . Before she had made it all the way into the RV , Seth had whispered the word " girl " . She fell back on the couch .

A Boy ? And a Girl ? . Both ? She couldn't Breathe , she had to force herself too . Wow what a day . And it wasn't even over yet .

" Um , What time is it ? " She finally asked . The others were starring at the road ahead of them .

" around Ten " Alex answered .

Man , this was turning out to be a long night . She thought .

It was Dark outside , and they've been what , driving in this RV for who know's how long . Last time anyone checked it was around Midnight . None of them looked tired at all . Except Maybe the sleeping Junkyard .

The Rv suddenly stopped , between a bunch of Trees .

" What's going on " Maddie asked .

The other Four were exiting the Rv . " Wait What's going on " Maddie followed them , she stopped within the doorway .

They were standing out on the grass and rock , in the middle of the night .

" We are here " is all Sara said . They turned to go towards the funny shaped mountain .

" Wait , I'm coming too " Maddie started to come down the Rv's Steps , but a certain Blonde Alien boy stopped her .

" no , you are not " Seth stated . Maddie looked at the other Three with pleading eyes .

" Why Not " Maddie asked turning her gaze back to Seth .

" Because " Seth stated .

" Cuz why " Maddie asked. Seth started glaring . _oh now's he's glaring . _

" Seth , if she wants to go , she can " jack said . Alex nodded her head along with Sara .

She tried to take a step forward , but Seth still blocked her way .

" You're not going " Seth repeated .

" I'm going " Maddie said . Seth still wouldn't move .She groaned , crossing her arms .

" I'm not risking your lives " Seth answered . The second those words came out of his mouth , he knew he'd slipped up. He turned to look at the other three , Jack and Alex's Eyes were almost as wide as maddie's was , his sister however looked extremely calmed .

" did you just say Lives " Jack asked .

" as in Plural " Alex asked .

Maddie laughed a bit " and here I thought , I was going to be the one to slip up " .

The Bruno's Waited for Seth to answer . He gulped . " She's Pregnant " Seth sighed . " With My kids , Twins , " He turned to Maddie .

" Which is why I'm not letting you come with us . " he told her . " I Care too much for you and our kids to let you do this " .

" nothing's going to happen to me , Seth " Maddie insisted.

" They almost shot Alex and Jack when we first came here , and they are also after Sara and I because were are aliens " He stopped glaring but he still looked like he could beat up a freight Train .

" I would never let them harm you , and if they found out that you're pregnant with my kids " Seth looked down at the ground " They'd wouldn't let you get out of there alive , neither would our kids " .

Maddie bit her lip . She didn't know what to say next . His argument was really convincing and she would feel pretty stupid trying to explain why she should go . So she did the best thing possible , Change the subject .

" Sara , you don't seem shocked at all " Maddie asked .

Sara smiled " you two forgot momentarily that I can read minds . I the second I got back to the Car with Junkyard " .

Maddie laughed a bit . Then she turned her head to face a Glaring Seth.

" Do NOT LEAVE THIS VEHICLE " he told her .

The four started walking away from the RV and towards the mountain .

Maddie leaned back against the door frame . " and the winner of the " Most Over Protective Future Father Award " goes to " .

" I Heard that " Seth shouted . Maddie howled with laughter , closing the door of the RV.

She plopped down on the couch again and looked at junkyard .

" so Junkyard , Wanna help me with something " Maddie asked .

* a half an hour later *

" ugh , I can't think of anything " Maddie groaned . Junkyard whimpered . He pulled out a black piece of rock from under a matt .

" you're playing with a rock ? " Maddie gasped " instead of helping me " . she laughed . She looked more closely at Junkyards rock .

" That's Coal " She stated . " Cole ? " . She jumped off the Couch . " Junkyard , Genius " . Junkyard barked. " ok that's One down , One to go " Maddie said . She sat back down on the couch .

" you understand people but only if they read minds can they understand you ? " Maddie asked . " hmm , bark for yes and whimper for no " . she laughed Junkyard bark .

" ok , so do you think I should stick with the letter 'C' " she asked . Junkyard Bark .

" Think Seth should have a Say in it " Maddie asked . Junkyard whimpered . " No wonder Sara loves you so much " . Maddie kept on Laughing .

" Ok , a girl name that starts with a C . " She sighed. " there's Carol , Cassie , Carter , Catherine , Catie , Candace , " Maddie stopped for second . She looked at junkyard .

" I like the name Caydence " Maddie said . " what do you think ? " . Junkyard barked. " Caydence it is then " . she smiled to herself . " Cole and Caydence " .

She heard some of the bushes rustling outside . She heard footsteps . Blood was rushing to her head . She had to gasp for breath .

" do you think that's them " She asked . Junkyard whimpered . She heard voices she didn't recognize . Maddie's heart began to beat faster . The door was being forced open .

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed . I hope this cliffy will keep up the suspense . This is the first chapter which mentions the Sequels main Characters . Cole and Caydence . What do you think of their names . Plz review ….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys , and I'm glad you like the names . Here the next chapter …**

**The four of them raced back to RV. **

" **whoo , that was close " Alex said barely breathing . Sara nodded her head , placing the device in Alex's bag . **

" **I think this if the first time we got in there without getting caught " Jack laughed . They stopped laughing . The Rv looked beat up , and the Door was off the hinges . Seth and Sara ran inside .**

" **There's no sign of either of them " Sara cried . Sara walked back to Jack and Alex . **

" **Do you think Burke has them ? " Alex asked . Sara nodded her head . **

**Jack stared at that shattered door . " Do they realize , How much its gonna cost me to fix the door now ? " Jack exclaimed . The three burst into sudden laughter .**

" **if only it were this easy to cheer up my brother " Sara told them . She glanced back at the RV . " he will be in a very foul mood until we get her back " . **

*** inside Witch Mountain * ( Maddie's POV )**

**Junkyard's giant dog body is sleeping on my shoe , ha , that seems to be the only thing laughable of fight now . I guess you could call it kidnapping , I call it getting caught , but now I'm somewhere inside Witch Mountain . **

**I haven't seen Riley's Uncle anywhere in here yet , but I'm sure he'll show up soon . I feel trapped , just sitting here in an empty office room by myself with Junkyard . **

**Ah ! The pain in my shoulder stills stings . They pricked my shoulder for a blood test , I don't know , but all I knew was that it hurt way more than Seth's did . **

**Oh No ! What if Seth was right ? I mean they know I'm human , but what if they find out Cole and Caydence are half earthling half alien . I'm so Stupid . **

**Why did I have to Listen to him ! Sure , he told me to stay so I wouldn't get caught , but I got caught staying in the RV too . **

**I feel like crying my eyes out , which only makes me feel sicker in my stomach . Ugh ! I just want to wake up and have all of this be a dream . That I'm not witch mountain , my best friends didn't move across the country , My brother didn't go away to college , and My parents didn't leave me and my sister with our neighbor and her nephew . And …**

**I have no idea what to do . , just sit here and see what happens ? I hope they're alright . At least they can get out of here , safe . **

**The four of them stood near the entrance into the mountain , the second time that day . **

" **So Let's go over the plan " Jack said . " Seth , you check Security , Alex can cause the distraction , and Sara and I will go find Maddie " . **

**Seth shook his head . " No , intend on finding her myself " . he glared at the ground then entered the mountain . **

**Jack gave the other two a surprised look . " so I guess , Sara and I will check Security " . With that spoken they entered the Mountain . **

**Getting in the Mountain was the easy part , Getting Out , that's where it gets tricky . Alex was able to cause a quiet stir , amongst the workers . Long enough for Sara and Jack to sneak in and check the security Cameras . **

**Seth was crouched outside in the hallway . **

" **room , 7A " he heard his sister's voice whisper . **

**He dashed down the hall , Desperately trying to find that room .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ugh , That Last chapter , I completely forgot , to turn of the Bold type , sorry …and if any of you are confused it switches povs really fast there , and I hope you'll like this next chapter **

**Disclaimer : don't own witch mountain , twilight or Star wars .**

( Maddie's Pov )

I don't know how long I've been here , two maybe three hours , maybe less , I have no clue .

I turn my head to see an arm creeping its way into the door . I gulped . My breathing is getting heavier . Oh no .

I stare straight at the door as the hand pulled back through and seemed to be opening it . Something clicked inside my brain , and I feel like the stupidest person alive .

A Blonde boy , really cute , almost sixteen , stood at the door way . He didn't looked to pleased at all .

I bit my lip . What should I do , I'm to overwhelmed to even care at the moment. I just run straight up to him and my around him . I don't care , what he thinks or what anyone else thinks right now , I feel safe , for the first time within the past hour or two , I don't really know .

I stepped back . He doesn't looked so angry anymore , he looks more relieved than ever .

" We have to get out here " Seth told me . He opened the door and pulled me o u t by my sleeve . I called for junkyard to follow yes . He did .

I never realized how scary these places could be , In the Movies they look so cool , but here , ehhh.

He kept us close to the sides of the walls . I don't understand how he was able to find me so easily and without any trouble .

My arm was being pulled out its socket when Seth dragged me over to Jack and Sara . Sara draped her arms over Junkyard and scratched behind his ears .

Sara looked at Me . " Junkyard says that he was grateful for having some good company back there " .

I smiled , Junkyard was great company too .

" Come on Let's Go " Jack yelled . Man , he's as bossy as Seth , how in the world do these two not get along .

I was still being pulled by my arm , Ow . We ran into Alex , and very little words were spoken . Suddenly a Loud Alarm went off in the Hallway .

Next thing I knew I was climbing down some sewer system , then was back outside of the mountain .

But our problems were just started. Men in Military Uniforms were shooting something at Seth and Sara . But I don't know what it was . They hit a squirrel ( I don't know why a Squirrel was there , but somehow It was " and it fell unconscious .

" Try not to get hit with one of those Darts " Jack warned me .

We were practically racing for the RV . Junkyard and Sara entered first . Alex second , followed by Jack .

Seth pushed me in front of him and into the Rv . I turned around and he got shot with a Dart .

I could have cried an Ocean with the Tears forming into my eyes . His hand grasped the left side of his neck and he slipped into unconsciousness .

**Plz review this chapter if ya enjoyed it and if there's any misspelled words or Grammar Problems Plz let me know ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews guys , anyway here's the next chapter **

**( Maddie's POV ) **

**Its still night . Wow , how can all of this happen within one single night . Huh . **

**I'm in an RV , Somewhere in Nevada , with my best friend , her guardians and her unconscious brother . **

**I glanced at his sleeping body one last time before , biting my lip . **

" **His system is fine " Sara assures me for what had to be the Tenth time in five minutes . **

**I leaned back in my seat , not entirely certain . " how long will be out of it " . I had to ask . **

**Alex looked back from her passenger seat . " a couple of hours , maybe a day , " . She smiled " don't worry , girls , he'll be just fine " . **

**I groan . That's all anyone can say is he's just " fine " . well what if He isn't . They don't know that , . But then again , he is an alien and I have no idea how his " System " works . **

**Junkyard had gone asleep on us again . Jack's driving like a maniac . I want to go home so badly …. **

**I felt sick to my stomach again . Oh great . All I could think about for awhile was whether or not I was going to vomit . Eh . **

**Why do I have to have morning sickness now , come on , its not even morning yet !**

*** a few good hours Later * **

**Finally we're back at the Bruno's Residence after what had to be the longest Drive of my life . After we found the car at the half way point , Alex , Sara and I drove one way and Jack , Junkyard and a still unconscious Seth went the other . **

**We've been at the house for short time . Jack and Alex have already retired to their room , After placing Seth in his . Junkyard ran off somewhere . **

**I'm sitting on a Mattress on the floor in Sara's bedroom . She insisted that I take her bed and she'd have the mattress . I told her I was perfectly alright with sleeping on the mattress though . **

**She's a great friend , I have to remember to do her something Amazing for her birthday . We talked about almost everything , ( not about Seth or Cole or caydence , Cause one's her brother and the others are her future niece and nephew ) **

**She fell asleep , and I was sleeping for a minute of two , But I kept hearing a strange beeping sound coming from the hallway . **

**I had to hold myself back from trying to find out what it was . Ugh , I can only hope my kids don't posses the same inquisitiveness that I have , or else they'll get themselves into some Major trouble . **

**I couldn't stop myself , I slowly crept out of Sara's bedroom and into the Hallway . I listened closely for that beeping sound again , it was coming down the hallway .**

**I was so close , but at the end of the hallway , was Seth's room . I still kept hearing that sound . And I was dying to know what was making it ? . So I did what any kid would do . Open the door and investigate .**

**And Sara wasn't kidding , when she said Seth's room was Five rooms , Five large rooms . **

**I wasn't too far into the door , on a tiny coffee table was Seth's compass and it was beeping . I am Probably the WORLD'S BIGGEST IDIOT RIGHT NOW ! No wait , forgot I had a sister , sorry , I'm the WORLD'S SECOND BIGGEST IDIOT RIGHT NOW !**

**I was starting to turn and leave when I heard footsteps come up behind me . **

" **Maddie ? " I heard Seth ask . I spun around and saw him . He was fully awake , Unlike me who has been up for almost Twenty four hours . **

" **How long was I knocked out " He asked . **

" **a long time , about Six hours " I said . I began to fidget with my hands , I hate being nervous around guys .**

" **You should get some sleep " He told me , then walked back into the other room . I ran back to Sara's room , Careful not to wake her up .**

**This was the Longest night of my life . But on the Plus side , the world's cutest guy admitted he really likes me . And then I shock him telling him I'm pregnant . **

**Ugh , I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep . **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone , thanks for all of the REVIEWS for PASTMIDNIGHT . They all mean so much to me …anyway , here's the next chapter . Plz enjoy !**

**( Maddie's POV) **

**It's been what , a day since the whole incident . I can't believe all of that happened in one night . I am now back at my house , with my sister . Maria knows nothing of what happened last night . I just got back awhile ago . I don't feel like doing much of anything . **

**Maria's sitting on the couch watching a movie , and chugging popcorn down her throat . I should ask her if that Helps stop Global Warming . **

**My cellphone starts Vibrating in my pocket again . I clicked it on . **

" **hello " I said into it . **

" **Maddie " I heard Riley's voice . It was shaky . **

" **What ? " I said into it . **

" **My Parents are …" he didn't finish his sentence . **

" **Where are you " I asked. **

" **At the Hospital , they're trying to Save Macie " Is the Last thing I Heard Riley say . **

" **I'll be there in a minute " I hung up the Phone . **

**I place my cell phone back into my pocket and practically ran into the Living room . **

**Maria was plopped up on the couch , still watching the movie . **

" **Maria , you have to drive me to the Oarlands' Hospital " I told her while putting on my jacket . **

**She paused her movie . " Sis , you're the youngest of the family so you might not know this , but you won't have to go for about Nine Months " . she laughed to herself and un paused the movie . **

**I went up from the front of the TV and turned it off . **

" **Hello , I was watching that " Maria shouted. **

" **Riley's at the Hospital " I told her . She placed the remote down on the coffee table . **

" **Riley Burke " She asked . " That SciFi Geek , What happened " She got up and grabbed her jacket . " He got into a geek war at a Scifi convention or something . " . **

" **It's his parents " I told her . We rushed for the door . " and people who like Scifi are not Geeks ! " . **

**She drove me to Oarland's Hospital . We didn't talk much , Maybe a word or two about that our parents were coming home in a few days . I just wanted to get this whole nightmare over with . **

**We ran in the Hospital . The Lady at the front desk told us that Riley was on the third floor . So I got on the Elevator . Maria decided to go to the Starbucks' , Telling me she would catch up later . When the Elevator opened up on the Third floor , I immediately saw riley standing there in the hallway . **

" **Hey , Riley " I gasped . " What happened . " . **

**Riley tampered with the string on his jacket .He does that when he's upset or scared. **

" **My Parents' were at their theater last night " Riley stuttered . " and , some sort of Space Craft hit the theater and knocked the whole place down " . **

**I stared blankly at Riley . " and how do you know all of this " . Riley laughed .**

" **I watched from my house , with my telescope " he told me . " See , I saw this Space Craft while I was looking at the constellations . And it hit my parents Theater . I called 911 . " . **

**Another thought came to head . " you don't think that Space Craft has anything to do with Seth or Sara , do you ? " . If anyone remembers , I promised Seth and Sara not to tell anyone about them being aliens . I Promised after Riley and I figured it out . **

" **Not exactly " Riley said . We walked over to the waiting room snack machine . " The thing that got out of the Craft had a mechanical body , like Darth Vader , only cooler and silver . And more deadly . Anyway Before the Police and the Ambulance got to the Theater , The space craft and what ever that thing was , Was gone ! " . **

" **You remember the Bruno's book " I asked . Why did I ask that . Of course he remembers . He's their biggest fan !**

" **You think it could be a Siphon " He asked . I nodded my head . **

" **You basically described the same type of thing " I told him . Then a Dreadful thought came to my head . " What if the Siphon is after Seth and Sara ? " . **

" **Then , I don't know " Riley told me. He was probably more worried now than to begin with . " So how was your night ? " . **

**I didn't know if I should tell Riley or not about last night . Besides Seth and Sara , he's my best friend . The only other one I've got left . But then again , His Uncle had his men Kidnap me and almost dissected my best friends . **

**Should I . after all he's my best friend ? . **


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the Next chapter , plz enjoy !

Disclaimer : do not own Witch Mountain

**( Maddie's Pov)**

" **and that's pretty much it " I told Riley at the end of my story . He stared at me in disbelief . You'd think with someone as Science and Alien loving as Riley , he'd actually believe me . I had just told him pretty much everything that happened last night .**

**Well , I might have left out one huge , teeny little detail about Cole and caydence ! **

" **Wow " Is all riley can say . I just told him what could one day be a new York times best-seller and all he can say is ' WOW'. **

" **that's cool " He added . Much better !**

**At that moment we go back to check on his sister . She made it . Riley practically burst into tears . Through a small window I got to see his little sister . She was so tiny . **

" **HI Macie " I mouthed through the window . Then I felt something weird run through my veins while starring at her . I heard a strange voice in my head whisper her name as well . It sounded like Seth's , but maybe a pitch higher . **

**I couldn't help but felt a strange connection to her , but it wasn't from me to her , it was somebody else . I had no idea what it meant . **

**I had to shake myself out of it . I met up with Maria a few minutes later in the cafeteria.**

" **so " She asked " is everything alright " . **

**I nodded my head and told her Macie was perfectly healthy and ok . **

" **So what happens to Riley and his sister now " Maria asked . I froze , I'm very scared for the answer . His legal guardian is his uncle . The one tried to dissect by friends . **

" **They'll be living with their Uncle " I stated . Maria shrugged her shoulders . **

**Her cell phone's ring tone went off . She answered her phone and zoned me out of her life for a few seconds . **

**Her face was bright when she hung up . " Guess who that was ? " she said in a sing song tone . **

" **Ugh , no clue " I answered . **

" **I gotta Boyfriend " Maria continued . **

**I laughed a bit out loud , probably too much . " You got a boyfriend " I kept on laughing . " It better not be that guy that almost ran me over " . **

**She shook her head . " No ! It was that guy we met at camp awhile ago . You remember josh rathers " . I didn't hear the rest , for the simple fact I froze when she said that name . Did she forget that he's a werewolf . Seriously put Taylor lautner in my life and we could pass for twilight , with all these vampires , aliens and Werewolves running loose . **

**Later Riley and I were walking a trail in some woods . We hadn't done this in awhile , Well since summer . The thing is , Everything seems much more Scarier at night . While we were walking the trail , I kept hearing a strange noise behind me . More like growling . **

**Every once in awhile , I'd here a twig snap . Would it be my imagination , an animal , or something else…..**

**Riley and I kept walking , but I could tell he was just as scared as I was . Two Yellow eyes were staring at us from the dark . **

**What happened Next was all too fast for me to pay attention . One minutes I was gasping for breath because four pairs of yellow eyes were watching me . Next thing I know , I'm pushed to the ground , I hear growling and struggling and ….**

**It all happened to fast . Next thing I know , Seth and Sara are helping me up from the ground . **

**Rathers and Maria were standing behind me and so was riley . **

**I saw one pair of yellow eyes standing out underneath the moonlight . It was Sean .**

" **She will be mine " He growled before leaving . Like that vanished , like a gust of wind . **

**I was completely confused . " so what just happened " I asked . **

**The other five stared worried at me . **

**Sara was the first to speak " Riley texted your sister , the second you were attacked " she took in a deep breath . " Josh Rathers held them off for awhile ; Seth and I found out and rushed over as soon as we could . " . **

**I gasped again . Everything was too complicated . Way to complicated . **

**All six of us were heading back out of the woods , Hopefully we wouldn't get attacked by Vampires again . The entire time Seth held his glare on his face . He let the others go ahead of him , He tugged my arm and pulled Me off to the side . **

" **Last time we talked about this , you said you wanted to wait " Seth started . " We can't risk it " . I could feel my blood pumping faster . **

" **I can't risk it " He continued . " If we wait any longer Sean will have you right where he wants you " . **

**I slowly nodded my head . " So when ? " . Seth looked worried , he felt worried . He held the same look he had the day he kept that vehicle from crashing into me . **

" **When ever It is the most convenient for the both of us " Seth replied . He smiled a bit , then frowned again . Sure leave it to Mr. Bipolar to answer the way all apparent Aliens do . As we were catching up with the others , A very scary thought occurred in my head . **

**What if Cole or Caydence is just as Bipolar ? Sara heard that thought at laughed as hard as I did . Of course the other guys were completely clueless . Right Now I feel safe , **

**I feel safe with my best friend that's a guy , My sister , her boyfriend , ( apparently he's a good werewolf ) My best friend that's a girl , and her brother who will soon to be my husband ! **

**But Changes are fast like heartbeats . **

**Heads up for ya , the next chapter will be set to two weeks later . Ok ? And if you have any questions feel free to ask . Oh and One more thing , all grammar or spelling help is highly asked , I'm trying to make this as best as possible !**


	19. Chapter 19

_I know in the last one I'd say it'd be a few weeks , well , let's say its been a bit longer than that !_

_Anyway , Big Thanks to everyone who's reviewed . You guys are Awesome !_

( Maddie's Pov )

I guess you could say it's not been easy . Really not easy ! My life is not as it use to be . It's so complicated .

And you if you don't believe its that complicated . You should guess what I'm doing now ! I'm in a space ship leaving my new home ( on my husband's home planet ) to visit my family and friends , who live back on earth . Wow

Anyway , I'm really anxious to see my old friends and family . Last I heard about my older brother Austin , He got past the first round of American Idol . The last time I spoke to my Still annoying older Sister Maria , She had gotten engaged to her werewolf boyfriend ! My parents still overly love me as always . But now they'll probably listen when I tell them that certain people are VAMPIRES !

Jack and Alex Bruno are extremely close to my family now . Infact that's who were visiting today . Today's a very important Celebration !

I'm a little worried however . There has been some talk about other planets in my new solar system , going to war with each other . But that's still only a rumor .

I haven't seen my friend Riley or his little Sister Macie in forever . They live with their Uncle Henry Burke , so it'd be really dangerous to see them .

I leaned back down in my seat . This ride was endless .

Sara turned around in hers . " We are here " She announced to all of us .

* NO ONE'S POV *

Jack Bruno and his wife Alex opened their front door the second they heard the doorbell ring .

" Hey Guys " Jack said as they walked through the door . Sara , Seth and Maddie walked through the front door . They greeted their old friends .

" Jack " The voice of a young girl rang from the door . A small girl , who today had just turned five ran up to Jack and leaped into his arms .

" Caydy " Jack smiled , swinging the young girl back and forth . Her hair was as light blonde as her fathers was , and was all the way to her shoulders . She had eyes the same color as her mothers , It was pretty much half and half of what she inherited from her parents .

" I'd watch out if I were you , Jack " The girl told him . " he's in a very awful mood today " .

Everyone's head's turned to the door , where another five year old , this one a boy stood . He was glaring , at everything . He was a miniaturized version of his dad , the same eyes ( same glare ) same face structure , same everything . His hair cut was like his dad's , but his hair was a shade darker , to match his mother's .

" I am not in awful mood , Caydence " The boy shouted at his sister . He walked over towards his parents and stood right between them .

Jack laughed . " Perhaps instead of Cole , you should've named the kid , Seth Junior " . Both Seth and Cole glared at Jack . Neither of them found it funny .

" Lighten up , Cole " Caydence said as Jack placed her on the ground " Today is our fifth birthday " . Cole rolled his eyes .

Maddie lead both of her children upstairs to their room ( which was really about five rooms ) . She was Seventeen . Apparently on her new planet , people grow the same rate as earth people do , till they are about seventeen or eighteen years old , Then they slowly grow older . At this Rate , she would be only Twenty-three when her kids would be fourteen .

" Why do we have to come here every year " Cole argued . " I hate it here . If the Grandpa and Grandma , Our Aunt and Uncle , and the Bruno's would move to our planet , we would never have to come " .

Maddie rolled her eyes and she unloaded Cole's suitcase. " you know I was born and raised here " She reminded her son in a sweet voice .

Cole sighed . " Well , you're family's the exception mom . Other than that , I really can't stand these people " .

His sister was sitting on her bed on the other side of the room . " I kind of Like it here " She giggled . " Aunt Sara always let's me play with Junkyard when we're here " .

" Shut up , Caydy " Cole snapped at his sister .

" Cole " Maddie shouted . Caydy looked as if she were about to cry . She ran out the other room .

" I'm sorry " Cole said . He meant it in his shimmering eyes . " I honestly don't get her sometimes " .

" Get what " Maddie asked .

" How she can be so perfect " Cole muttered . " She has dad's ability , She loves everything and everything loves her . She's smarter than me , " he sighed . " Everyone seems to ignore me when she's around " .

Maddie laughed. " That's not true , Cole " She brushed her son's brownish-blonde hair out of his face . " you're the best pilot on any planet . And your only five years old . You may not know this but you look and act way too much like your dad" .

She smirked . " You never know , You might fall in love with an earth girl yourself " . Cole's mouth dropped and he started laughing .

" yeah right , Mom " The boy said . Maddie shook her head .

_Just like his dad . She thought . Ha , oh he'll definitely fall in love with an earth girl . Ha _

**So what do you think . Yes by a little bit I mean a few years . And the next few chapters or maybe chapter will stay in the same year . But eventually I'll jump a few more years , just giving you a head's up , Anyway , Plz Review ! **


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the Next chapter

* chapter 20 , ( No one's POV )

Cole slid the side door opened and stepped outside followed by his mother .

Maddie closed the door behind them before leading her son down the sidewalk .

" How far are we away from this place " The annoyed boy asked . " I would like to go back our planet in one piece " .

Maddie rolled her eyes . " You know this use to be my planet . " . Cole brushed what she said off .

" But now it is not . Your planet is now dad's planet . Which is where we belong " Cole's stuck his tongue out . " We don't belong here " .

Maddie guided her son through the woods .

" Why do you say that " She smiled a bit .

" Because " Cole replied . " That's what dad always says . He says this place is dangerous . And if there wasn't " .

Maddie stopped in her tracks . " Wasn't what , Cole ? " . Her son stopped walking .

" I did not say anything " He replied .

" It's about the war isn't it " Maddie asked . Cole nodded his head .

" I didn't really hear much about it " Cole kept on walking . " I overheard him talking to Sara and the Brunos through the compass " .

Maddie's eyes widened . " When was this " . Cole didn't say . That was the last thing he wanted to tell his mother .

" You two promised you wouldn't fight about the war " Cole stated . " he's only trying to keep us safe " .

" I Know " Maddie said . " But there's ugh , sometimes I'd wish he would tell me about the current situation . If there is a war , You know he's going to fight " . She sighed .

" I know , mom " Cole replied . " That's probably why he doesn't tell you about it . I doesn't want to worry us " . He stepped out on to the side walk . " How far are we ? " .

" Not far " Maddie replied .

She was visiting her old friend , Riley , In college , not far , Living at his same old house . Maddie went ahead inside the house . Cole refused to enter . He , like Seth , didn't trust anyone witht he last name of Burke .

Cole crossed his arms and watched the empty road beside him . He heard a feint laughter behind him . He turned around and there was a small girl about his age with dark brown hair in a ponytail .

" Hi " She said .

" Hello " Cole scowled .

" I'm Macie " She introduced herself .

" I am Cole " He told her .

" You wanna play with me " She asked . He shook his head no .

" You talk funny " She said . " You talk more like a ten year old than a five year old " .

He rolled his eyes . " That is because where I am from , the children are more highly advanced " .

" Ok " Macie said slowly . " Let's play " . Cole sighed . He agreed as long as it was not stupid .

After a few minutes of listening to Macie talking for minutes , Maddie finally came out of the house . Cole said his goodbyes to small girl then left with his mother .

Caydence was extremely happy when they returned back to the bruno's house . She jumped on her brother while laughing .

" Get off me , Caydy " He shouted . Caydy got off her brother but she kept laughing .

" You are so lucky , Cole " She told him . " What did you do " .

Cole told his sister of everything in detail about their trip today .

" You met a girl " Caydy giggled . " Ooh , Cole's has a girlfriend , cole has a girlfriend " .

" I do not " Cole yelled . " I do not her nor will I ever like a girl from this planet ! " .

Caydy kept on smiling as if she knew something Cole didn't . " You're just like daddy , Cole , Which means you will like a girl from this planet " .

Cole glared at his sister . " Let's get ready before Aunt Maria comes over " .

" Fine " Caydy smirked . She ran upstairs followed by her brother .

**In the next chapter Caydence and Cole will be thirteen ! I know jumping really far but that's when the next set of events take place ! **


	21. Flash Back

**Thanks everyone for all of the replies . One of you wanted to know what all happened between the years I've skipped over , I hope the next few chapters helps out a lot …**

( Maddies Pov )

I'm barely Twenty-two , well , I've been twenty-two for the past five years . If that makes any sense . Aging on the planet that I've called home for the past twelve years .

Right now , I'm running down a street I grew up familiar with . I'm too busy pushing two slow Twelve year olds in front of me .

" So are we going to the Bruno's now " The younger Twelve year old asked . She's tall , but a few inches shorter than me . Her hair is long , straight and light Blonde . Her eyes are mine . They are the same .

" That would be one of the first places , They'd look " I told her . A look of worry crossed her face . I hate this , all of this ! First off , I hate the war ! A few planets in my new solar system , had a big disagreement and now they're fighting across the universe .

Her brother , As tall as his sister , is a miniaturized version of his dad . He has the same eyes , same face structure .. Ok If I held a picture of his dad up to him the only difference is the hair color . His is a few shades darker like mine .

" So where do we go " He asked. I mentioned my old house . I hadn't seen my brother or my parents in several years . Somehow Austin was the only one who expected me and Maria to have the weirdest relationships . She's a werewolf now , did you know ?

" But " Caydence stopped to speak . " What about your neighbor .? Did you say she's " . I shook my head .

" She moved before you were one , Caydy " I told her . When I got to myself . I quickly shut the door behind me .

My parents knew I was coming , I called them only seconds earlier . They were still at work . I wonder if they ever get lonely live here all by themselves now ?

I rushed my Two children upstairs to my old bedroom . Everything exactly the way I left it .

" Mom " Cole gasped . " Who were they ? " .

I had to reply to my son . I could Lie ? No , no , that's wrong , If I start lying then they'll start lying because If mom lies then its probably ok to Lie , and I can't teach them that !

" They were Vampires " I told them . They're eyes widened . They learned of the origin of Vampires early in their studies but I guess they'd never thought they'd see one .

" Mom " Caydence asked. " Why were they after you and us " .

I fell down on my bed , with my two twelve year olds sitting beside me .

I told them the story of how I met Sean . I told them the story of what happened when I was fifteen . They listened and listened closely .

" So now they're after us " Caydence asked . She has the same worried look I have .

" Yes " I told her . Though I wish I didn't . But I can't keep things from them . They read my thoughts . Not literally like their Aunt but They understood things .

Caydence smiled a bit . " Was that the day you told dad about us ? " . Caydy , she's a hopeless romantic I bet . If there's a love story worth mentioning She knows every detail . And for some reason she finds mine the best out there ( though That's probably only because she's in the story ! ) .

" It was the Day after " I told her . Cole rolled his eyes .

" You'd think that " Caydence started . She had that smirk smile on her face . " Since you were able to tell him about us , you'd be able to tell him about Candace " . And now Cole's about to blow off .

" It's not Candace , It's Carter " Cole snapped .

" No , It's Candace " Caydence said . Then Cole would say it's Carter and After they yell for at least three seconds I can't take it anymore .

" Enough " I shouted at them . They both calmed down . " I told you both already , This time I want to be surprised " .

Caydence crossed her arms . " I still say it's a girl " .

Cole shook his head . " It's a boy " .

" Cole , Caydence " I told them . " Stop it , and by the way , who says His or Her name is going to start with a " C " " .

I sighed . This was hard . I can't believe its been two weeks . Two long weeks . I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes again .

" I didn't tell Seth , Cause he has enough to worry , when he's out there fighting " I told them . " He's already too protective of us as is . But he's good in this war , he has to fight . If he knew , he wouldn't be out there . He'd be here . I wish he was here but he needs to be out there . That's the only way we'll win " .

Did I mentioned I hated this War ! First , Seth has to fight . I've hardly seen him in the past five months . Because our own planet wasn't even safe for us , Seth has us go to earth , where the government is trying to find my kids and vampires are trying to find me , and I'm stick here for who knows how long raising preteen twins who are arguing over what to name their little brother or sister !

" What was it " Caydence asked. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts . " Your story " .

I smiled slightly at my daughter . I glanced back at Cole . " You can go down stairs if you don't won't to hear this " I told him .

" I'm curious too " He replied.

Figures both of my kids would want to know what happened .

" Ok " I took in a deep breathe . " Well…..The week after I was attacked by Vampires …..".

**Seriously let me know if this idea is working , this is the first part of the flash backs , I plan to have at least four maybe five of them . Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed . !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: do not own race to witch mountain. This is the chapters of Flashbacks.**

**Here goes: **

( Maddie's POV )

I heard the last bell of school rang . I am so happy . No more school for the rest of the weekend .

I remember a while back ago when I heard first started highschool . I was young and wanted everyone to know who I was. Now everyone knows who I am and I hate it ! I can't even walk into a room full of people who I've known my entire life without htem double glance and whisper about me .

You'd think after five months of whispering they'd stop . But nooo its constant and constant and constant . Sorry …I'm normally not like this but I haven't been myself for about five months and I've completely lost it .

I caught up with Riley right beside my locker .

" hey , Riles " I said walking up to him . he gave me a confused look .

" Don't call me 'Riles ' " He said . he let his backpack droop all the way on the ground . and Riley sighed , loudly and constantly .

" What's wrong " I asked . he sighed again .

" Mortan rejected my skit idea again . " He told me . " He said it needed more action and Drama . but it was more authentic than the last skit ".

" You sounding a lot like my friend Alex you sound like it " I started to say but Riley interrupted me .

" You're friends with The Jack and Alex Bruno " Riley gasped . " I mean , I knew you were friends with Seth and Sara but you're actually close friends with the brunos ".

" Riley " I argued . I tried my best to make sure to not drop any of my books . Cause each day was getting more and more harder to bend down .

" I've been actually staying at the Bruno's house for a couple of weeks now " I told him .

Riley's depressed mood went completely bubbly . "can you get them to look at my skit . If they find it great then Mortan has to put it on . ".

I shrugged my shoulders . " I don't know , Riley , I'll do what I can " . I heard the sound of Jack's mustang from the front door steps . " See later Riley …I mean text you later Riley ". I wasn't allowed near anyone that held the last name of Burke . If you want to know who made up that dumb rule , ask my overprotective husband .

When I arrived at my current home , Jack told me there was a big surprise waiting for me inside the house .

" What do you mean surprise " I asked him . I've had enough surprises for awhile .

"Oh you'll enjoy this one "Jack smiled. He opened and the door and I saw the same old living room.I stepped inside.

"Where's the surprise "I asked. But before I had a second to blink. Sara was running into the living room screaming my name.

"

You're here "I shouted. I dropped my backpack on to the ground.

"

Yes "Sara replied. Her hair was as blonde and shiny as ever. "We arrived less than three hours ago ". I quickly hugged her. I felt a nudge in me. She let go the minute she heard me scream in my head.

"Are you alright? " She asked. I nodded my picked up my backpack and took upstairs for me. I can't believe my best friend's finally back. Sara and Seth had to go back to their planet for, I'm not really sure why. But they're here now and that's….Wait a minute.

They never come to earth unless they have some sort of mission. Doubt Seth will ever tell me what it is though.

Seth…Haven't seen him yet. He's probably somewhere else in the house. I forced myself over to the couch to sit down. I feel so exhausted.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow "I heard Alex shout.

"Where "I asked. She held up a flier for another UFO convention. Do these people ever take a break!

" I had to ask "I muttered out loud. Alex whacked me in the shoulder with the flier.

"How far are you? " She asked. Before I could answer Mr. Bipolar walked into the room.

"She could have them any day now "He said staring into his alien compass.

Seth kept his hair, still blond, kind of longer now, a little bit over his eyes.

His head was right down at the compass the whole time as he entered the room and phased through another door.

I'll never understand him!


	23. Chapter 23

**Flash back part two: **

**(Maddie's POV)**

I entered into the kitchen/dining room only a few minutes before Alex would call us all down to dinner.

I saw her setting the dining table with lots of food. Ergh … I wanted to eat so badly … and I wanted to eat now!

"Hey Alex "I started. "Ummm , my friend Riley, he wrote a skit for the UFO con and I was wondering if you'd read it ". Alex nodded her head as she continued to set the table.

I hope no mind reader's was listening in. I'm not allowed near anyone who has the last name Burke is related to or has come in contact with anyone named Henry Burke. Do I listen …No!

Alex called them down for dinner once she had the table set. Jack sat at the head of the table, Alex beside him, Sara beside her, Seth and the other end of the table , Me between Jack and Seth.

"This dinner is exquisite "Sara told Alex and Jack. " So different compared to the kinds of meals we have back on our planet ". I took a bit out of my chicken. My plate was almost empty. I glanced at Seth's ; he hardly had touched his plate. Normally he's the first one done.

He looked more tense than usual. I haven't even talked to Seth at all today. Jack must've noticed Seth's mood too more than likely read his thoughts. Seth was having a thought conversation with Jack. They made it so obvious with the head nodding and mumbling. No one tells me anything here.

Later that night after I had let junkyard outside I couldn't help it but I sort eavesdropped on their conversation. I pressed my head up against the wall.

"This mission "I heard Sara say. "Has to be vitally carried out within a dessert region as to not to draw attention to ourselves ".

Duh! There's another mission! But about what?

"This sounds even more dangerous than your last one "I heard Alex stated. " Are you sure you can go through with it ".

Not only is there a mission but it's more deadly than there last two...

That's when I heard Seth say. "There's nothing more important to me than to carry out this mission ".

I wanted to laugh inside my head but I then Sara would hear my thoughts. I can keep her out of my head only if I try. I winced when I felt the twins kick again. I hurried upstairs and into my room before I could scream in my head.

I sat down at the foot of my bed. Finally the door to my room opened up and Seth walked in. He had his serious glare on his face, which could mean anything knowing him.

"Hi "I whispered. These were the first words I've said to Seth all day.

"Hi "He replied. He hardly even looked me as he entered the room. I felt one of the twins kick again. I bit my lip back from trying to scream. Before I could blink Seth's mood is changed in an instant. Seth was right there beside me , with his hand pressed against my stomach.

"Are you alright "He asked? I could feel the worry in his voice.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, they're just kicking a lot that's all "I told him. He hesitated before stepping back as if he wasn't fully convinced.

"Really "I breathed out. He brushed my hair from out of my face. "You seem a little more tense than usual ".

"I'm not tense "he said. But it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself he wasn't. "I'm not tense ".

What's with him!

"You are Tense, Seth "I argued. He shook his head. "What's wrong? ". Seth shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong "he smiled. It's the mission that's bugging him. Its way to obvious, why won't he just come right out and tell me he was a mission.

"Alright "I finally ended up saying. " I'm going to sleep, ". I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes. If Seth won't tell me what's bothering him, then I'm just going to have to use my sleuthing skills to figure out what.

I was in a deep sleep until around two in the morning. I was woken up by the sound of someone shouting. I sat up in my bed. I turned my side to see Seth, asleep, tossing and turning and sweat dripping down his forehead.

I shook him a bit to see if he'd wake up, but he didn't. I tried at least five more times but he still didn't wake up.

"Seth "I whispered. I could've yelling but what would be the use if he plus everyone else in the house in the house woke up. I've seen jack when he doesn't get enough sleep, and trust me, it's horrifying.

"Seth "I said a little bit louder. He stopped tossing. His eyes blinked open and he sat up.

"What "he asked. Seth sat up. I can't believe him. He just had a nightmare two seconds ago and he's acting as if everything is ok.

"Are you alright "I could hardly breathe out? Seth nodded his head in reply.

"I'm fine "he said. He started to lay back down.

" were you having a nightmare " I asked . Seth sat up again , his usual glare . Seth didn't say " he didn't have a nightmare " he didn't say " I'm fine ".

I know he had a nightmare , he didn't deny it all . Instead he looked me straight in the eye and told me it was none of my concern .

" Why isn't my concern " I asked .

" Because it is not " he replied . one of the twins decided it would be the best time to kick . I cringed as he or she or both did . Seth went from glaring to concern as he reached over trying to calm me .

" stop seth " I cried . I backed an inch away . " tell me what's wrong .".

" it is none of your concern " seth repeated .

I sighed . " well , I'm sorry for worrying about You . " I laid back down and closed my eyes . maybe I'll fall asleep real fast and wake up and it'll be morning already .

" you shouldn't worry about me " I heard seth say . " I'm suppose to worry about you its not the other way around ". I sat up once more . Seth had calmed down and so have I . I hope .

" Everything that is going on right now " Seth said in his serious tone . " I'm doing to keep my family safe . to keep you and our children safe ".

I laid back down in my bed , seth did as well . before he closed his eyes , seth leaned over and kissed my forehead .

" I love you " I said . I closed my eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep .

I don't know if seth wanted to me hear what he said or not but right as I was falling asleep I heard him say he wouldn't let anything happen to me . If I wasn't so tired I would remind him that the governments after our family , vampires are after me . blah blah blah , but then again seth would do his best to keep me safe , there's no doubt of that .


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter for past midnight _**

( Maddies POV )

I woke up the next morning in pain . " ugh " I cringed . " how many times am I gonna get kicked ? ". Seth walked into our direct bedroom .

" You're up " He stated. I brushed my frizzed hair out of my face . Seth laughed , and went straight to our closet .

" you're in a good mood this morning " I said . Seth was in a good mood , even for him, this was a good mood. " so no more night mares last night ". Seth didn't reply back .

" do you want to talk about your night mares " I asked. Still no reply .

" you should get ready " is all he said . " We are going to the scifi convention today ".

I'm not even sure he knows what a scifi con even is . the last time I went to a scifi con , best day of my cousin jordan's life . he turned twenty-one that day , went to vegas , his family came to have dinner , he went to the slot machine . the freakiest thing happened . Everyone won the jackpot at the exact same time . Last time I ever saw Jordan he was buying himself a boat , a big boat , a yacht .

I got up and went to my side of our closet . There are the clothes I use to be able to wear , and then there are my new ones which are ten times as big as my other ones . they are actually really cute though . I'm a pregnant almost sixteen year old who thinks her maternity clothes are cute , what is going on with my brain .

I choose the one my mother handed to me , Its light pink and soft and its just so cozy . I guess its just sentimental because my mom was pregnant with me when she bought this shirt . Once I had put it on , I went to the second part of my five room bedroom .

This room is small , there's a small couch and a nice fire place . the best place in the entire house to come and escape to .

" we should get going " I heard Seth say as he came into the room . There's only one thing I can't escape in this house and that's Seth's little orders .

" Seth , we don't need to be there till ten thirty , its only eight o'five " I pointed out . Seth shook his head . his eyes wondered around the room as if trying to calm his anxiety .

I noticed that his shirt was a little wrinkles on one side . I couldn't help myself I brushed it till it was better .

" What are you doing ? " Seth asked . I took a step back , after realizing what I was doing .

" nothing " I stated . " I guess I'm just in a neatly mood ". Seth looked confused . Who wouldn't I'm not really a neatly person .

" you are not usually in a neatly mood " Seth said . " is something wrong " .

" I honestly don't know why I'm ina neatl-Ahhh" I screamed a bit . Seth kept asking " are you ok " over and over and over again .

I was gasping for air by the time the pain stopped. " yeah . they were kicking again " I told Seth . At least I thought they were kicking . It didn't really feel like they were kicking this time at all , but then again each time they kick it would hurt a bit worse , maybe it their kicking was just hurting at its worst . but it didn't feel like they were .

We arrived at the scifi con soon enough . By now everyone in the car had noticed how neat I was becoming . I waited as everyone else stepped out of the car. The whole ride up here Seth and Sara had been talking , well , more like Seth was thinking and Sara was replying , about I'm guessing their mission . For two teenage aliens who try to blend in with Earthling , they do a real bad job at not making things completely obvious .

I waiting a few minutes before getting out . I don't know what this pain but its awful . Another thing that bothers me is I thought you didn't have a period when you're pregnant .

They had all went inside , or so I thought as I once again bumped into Seth . Thankfully he has that whole molecular stability thing to protect him from me , cause I always end up running into him .

" Why didn't you go inside " I asked . Seth kept his gaze on me . He didn't look to happy .

" I was waiting for you " he answered . his eyes shifted across the parking lot . " Come on , Let's go ". He didn't say anything else . he grabbed my hand and pulled me across the parking lot .

I jerked my hand back . " will you tell me why you're being so tense " I asked .

" just get inside " Seth repeated.

" um, I kinda want to know why you're being so tense " I repeated as well.

" Will you please just get inside " Seth urged . his eyes widened , he grabbed my wrist , and this time instead of jerking me into the building he jerked me towards back to the car .

" Seth " I asked. " what's going " Before I could finish what I was saying I saw what in Jack and Alex's book would describe a Syphon . Without hesitation , Seth floored that car out of the parking lot and away from the sci fi con .

" alright , what was that ? " I asked.

" a syphon " Seth replied . " highly dangerous , and prone to go after its target . ".

" Let me guess you and Sara are its targets " I asked .

" No " Seth answered . " just me " . I looked out my window . So this is why he's being so tense .

I closed my eyes and took a small nap . When I woke up Seth was pulling into the Bruno's drive way .

" Why are we here " I asked.

Seth sighed . " Because a planet not to far from mine have a developed a syphon series far more deadly than those that had been built before . I was given the assignment of finding its weakness because it had already been programmed to target me . I must destroy it , or it will stop at nothing to destroy me and the ones that I care about . If I don't find its weakness , then the people of my planet will be left defenseless if a war breaks out ".

I bit my lip . " yeah , but it still doesn't tell me why you brought me here ".

" If I complete my mission we are leaving this planet " Seth stated . " and if I cannot complete this mission , then we are evacuating immediately to my planet for safety ".

So pretty much either way its going to Seth's Planet .

" that still doesn't tell me why we're here " I said .

Seth kept his eyes locked in mine . " To buy us some time . My mission was to find it and destroy it , but I have to wait till ".

" till you can get it in an area far enough from people that no one would know what's going on so the government can't find you " I finished for him . He smiled ." If I start talking like you , then its official I'm going crazy ".

Seth laughed . his face turned once again serious . " If anything happens to me " he brought his face closer to me , and place his lips gently on mine . This would be our first kiss in months , the last time we kissed was rgith before he had to go to his planet . he pulled back awhile later .

His brought his hand to my neck , and he pulled out the necklace Seth had given me .

" you know I love you right ? " he asked . I nodded my head . we leaned and kissed again .

**I know I haven't updated in a while . sorry … Anyway I wanted to make this chapter really good but what was originally this chapter isn't it , this chapter had so many changes and last minute ideas added into it , but there are two main ideas that I have kept . OH and Can anyone guess what is going to happen in the next chapter . I've hinted it a couple of times but you won't find out officially till the next chapter . **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok This has been a long waited chapter, sorry, but thanks for being ever so patient. It had twenty nine ( exactly 29 ) Rewrites, In the end this is the one I chose to put up, If you do not like it, please tell me, and I'll post up the other final version and you can choose which one to keep. I hope you like this one thought. So on with Past Midnight. **

**Next Chapter of Past Midnight **

**( No One's POV)**

The Scifi Con's Crowd made Sara feel like she was packed in a can of sardines . She did her best to maneuver her way around the hundreds of people dressed up as Wookies and Star Ship captains .

Once she had found the Lecture room of Alex and Bruno , she sighed. She gently opened the door to see the two talking to a full house of people .

Alex leaned in to the microphone . " thank you all for coming . Don't forget about our book signing at two thirty this afternoon ". The people stood up from there seats and slowly made their way out the door , while Sara made her way to the brunos .

" Did you find them " Jack asked .

Sara shook her head no . " I cannot find them anywhere . ".

Alex waited till the final fan had left the room before she spoke . " You don't think that siphon found them do you ".

Sara's face managed to stay calm . " I do not think , I know it had found them . " Jack groaned . " But do not worry , They have managed to escape . They took the car ".

Jack's face fell . " My Car ! They took my Car ! Seth has the ability to phase into any vehicle but they choose my Car ! my new Honda !".

Alex smirked . " I told you to get the Nissan ". Sara cleared her throat . " Oh right , thank you , Sara , We need to go find them now ".

" Is there anyone who they would have told of their location " Sara asked. Her blonde hair was swishing around her shoulders ." Seth would normally tell me . " A light bulb turned on in Sara's head . " If Seth normally tells me his sister of his current location , Then maybe they told Maddie's Sister where they are ". She smiled at her revelation .

Jack gave a quick concerned look to Alex. " It's worth a shot " The two girls raced out the door. " I'm not paying for a cab , after all its least you two can do after My Car was taken ".

( Maddie's POV)

" alright , bye " I said into my cell phone . I know Jack and Alex are scientist but sometimes they're not smart enough to turn on their cell phone's . I had left at least two messages . I walked inside the house to call my sister to see if she could help me figure what was wrong with me today. She wants to be a nurse so I asked her to come over.

Maria sat down right beside me on the couch , she placed the pizza box right in front of us . Seth sat on the recliner right across from us glaring into space, probably thinking of his mission.

I had also called Maria to get me this pizza , if she wasn't so stubborn it would've made it here in thirty minutes or less.

She pulled out her Iphone and started searching for what was these awful pains that keep happening every ten minutes or so are called .

The door quickly opened and Then walked in a shaking Alex , Jack and a calm Sara .

Alex held her cellphone in her hand . " It wasn't till we were halfway on the other side of Vegas did I remember to turn this thing on ". I laughed .

" Seth " Sara stated . " Is it True that you have been spotted by the siphon " Seth nodded his head. Seth asked Jack to take to him somewhere out in the middle of nowhere to complete his mission . I bit my lip , I could feel what ever pain that was again , it worse then ever this time .

Maria's iphone beeped. " I found it …You're "

**( No One's POV)**

Outside Jack and Seth were getting inside Jack's car . Jack wasn't completely thrilled about Seth's mission . Jack didn't want to admit openly but he was worried about Seth .

" Are you sure you still want to go through with this " Jack asked.

Seth nodded his head . Jack put the key into the ignition and drove only a few feet back , Then stopped the car .

" I mean , you don't have to " Jack continued . " You could ask your government to choose someone else of ".

" Jack " Seth interrupted." There is nothing in this universe that is more important to me than this mission ". Jack began to pull out of the driveway again . Sara came out of the house , screaming something at the top of the lungs .

" What is it , Sara " Jack asked as he stopped the car again .

" Maddie " Sara stated . " She's in labor " . Seth felt himself drop . Without a second to think he unbuckled himself and ran back into house .

**( Maddie's POV) **

I had guessed what it was before Maria announced it . I wish I could've known what it was earlier . At first none of them had any clue of what to do . Alex suggested that they take me to hospital but after Jack's comment on how the doctors would discover they would be half alien due to their unique blood type , they took me back to Seth and Sara's ship instead .

They had a small infirmary inside their ship. They had placed me on a small bed , and Sara placed a small silver thing that pinched my skin .

" Do not worry , Maddie " Sara smiled. " I have helped both my cousin give birth once . " Sara turned on a small monitor against the wall. "

Jack walked into the room . " Seth , if you're gonna fight this thing I think we should go now " Seth was leaning against the wall. I had no idea what was going on in his head.

" No " Seth finally said . " I'm not going . I'm going to stay here ". I felt my mouth drop . Did Seth just say that the mission he so desperately wants to complete , he's not going through with .

" Go " I said. Why did I just say that ? I want him here , but he has to fight this thing . " go fight the siphon " I bit my lip.

Seth walked over to my bed and bent his head down . " I will not leave you ".

" Seth , I'll be fine . " I said slowly . " You said that there is nothing more important to you than this mission " I took in a deep breathe .

Seth shook his head. " I didn't mean that , this is more important ".

" You want to protect us , Seth " I stated . " go , protect us from that thing , and I promise you , I'll be waiting right here for you ". Seth leaned in and brushed his lips against mine , then left with Jack .

I bit my lip . Sara had given orders to Alex and Maria on what they are suppose to do . I rolled my eyes , how is it they get instructions and I don't.

Now I guess all there is left to do is play the waiting game . I wonder who'll be first Cole or Caydence ….


	26. Chapter 26

**Writer's block….every author's worst enemy. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it. Please comment :D and give me some idea's to help break writers block.**

**( No One's POV)**

Jack pulled the vehicle out from the driveway. He sighed as he began to drive down the road. He was told to drive out into the desert ,away from the town and city. That way the government wouldn't detect anything.

He glanced over at the blond sixteen year old. The boy was shaking, chattering in his teeth. Jack looked back at the road. Seth had never acted like this when he first met him,Seth was calm ( a tad difficult to deal with ) and determined to carry out his mission. This time the boy was shaking in the passenger seat, fear was in his eyes, fear, worry.

" You ok ? " Jack asked him. He passed a you are now leaving…. Sign. Seth swallowed.

" Do you " Seth stammered." Do-do" He shook his head. " Jack ? Do you think I'll make a good father ?".

Jack opened his mouth to speak but the boy sighed beside him. He dropped his blond hair into the palm of his hands.

" What if they don't like me, what if I can't do it ? " Seth questioned himself. " What if I," He sighed again.

Jack had never seen Seth torn up like this. It was almost out of character but there the boy was double questioning himself.

" don't worry about it " Jack assured him." Just think after this quick little stop, will you get you back home where you'll have two little kids waiting to meet you". Seth rolled his eyes.

" You think I could do it ? " Seth asked.

Jack nodded his head." All you have to do is just, protect them and love them. My parents died when I was young, they may not have been rich or famous or anything, but they loved me and were always there for me. Someday maybe I'll have a child to be there for. And very soon you'll have.." Jack chuckled. " You'll have two ".

Seth laughed.

" Have you and maddie thought of any names yet ? " Jack asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " We discussed over the names once. We came to the agreement over only our son's name. Cole."

" have any idea for your daughter's ? " Jack asked.

Seth shook his head. " I do not know, We only ever talked about our son's. I'm sure Maddie has an idea of what we'll name her.".

" You know you could've always named your son after me ? " Jack mentioned.

" No " Seth immediately replied.

The rest of the drive was silent, neither one of them spoke.

_Meanwhile…._

_( maddie's POV)_

I glanced over at Sara. She was the only one in the infirmary at the time. She was checking some computer screen.

My contractions were on average about thirty minutes apart. Which I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I hadn't had one in a while. I kind of wish I was in the hospital. They told me not to go to protect my children, but honestly I wish I had an epidural right now.

I hate the thought of shots,but believe me when I say I want an epidural right now ! I groaned a bit. I hate being all cooped up in this room with nothing to do. My hormone's are insane right now. I can't even think straight. Ugh what's wrong with me ?

" Sara " I asked. She glanced away from the computer. " Is everything alright". There was a saddened look on her face. She came over to me. Her straight perfect blonde hair dangles around her shoulders.

" Seth " She told me. " I feel terrible about letting him go by himself. ".

I nodded my head. " I am too. But I really had no choice ". Giving my condition.

Sara smiled. " Yesterday when we were discussing the mission, I promised him that if anything happened to him I would." Her voice started to falter." That I would make sure that you were safe and never alone. That I would take care of my sister in law and my neice and nephew".

I sunk down a bit. " What else did he say ? " I asked. Sara's tone of voice was scaring me. Maybe this mission of his was a bit more dangerous than I thought. There was a bit of tears in my eyes, but they weren't big enough to fall. Maybe there was some in Sara's but I didn't know.

" We're his family " Sara told me. " You know as well as I do that Seth would put his own life at risk for both of us. Did you tell you that he's planning on making all of us go back to our planet. ".Sara smiled once again.

" you will love the house he has for you " Sara squealed. " It is very beautiful and large. The only house on our planet up to Seth's standards". We both laughed.

" I can't wait " I smiled. There was a jolt of pain inside of me. " Agh" I clenched my tightly against the bed. Sara rushed over to the monitor. " Oh my ".

Alex ran into the room when she heard me scream. " Is she having another contraction?" I nodded my head. Hello ? Would there be any other reason for me to scream right Now ! ugh.

Sara pointed at something on the monitor for Alex to see. " According to this, One of them should be due in a few hours, while the other won't be due for about six hours. ".

I sat up. " What do you mean?".

Alex bit her lip. " That in about three to four hours you'll be a mother ". The pain stopped. I want to scream out loud so badly ! There is something wrong with me today, personality wise. I guess its all this stress and everything.

Wait ! 3-4 hours. I'm going to have a baby, in three to four hours.

**Tell me what you think ! Yeah I know its kind of short ! I'm suffering writer's block and need some ideas ! Will we get to meet one of the kids in the next chapter ? Maybe ! I'll try to post the next chapter next weekend. **

**Have a great weekend ! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter of Past Midnight. I have to warn you this chapter is a bit short but very important. **

( Maddie's POV)

I bit my lip harder. If I bite down any harder I'm going to tear off my lip. Tears started to fall down my eyes.

" make it stop, please just make it stop " I cried. I never felt this kind of burn before. " Ergh! This is Agh," I bit my lip again. I want to seriously punch someone anyone, preferably seth. Yeah I really cannot stand Seth at the moment.

This is ALL Seth's fault. If it wasn't for him none of this would be happening. Yeah I hate him right now. I absolutely positively.

" I cant do this " I screamed at the top of my lungs. I want to punch a wall, Because then my hand hurt really bad, but it would still be a lot less painful than this…

" yes you can " Sara said in a soothing tone. Why is everyone in the room talking in soothing tones ? Seriously ! I'm in pain, about to rip someone's head off, scream till everyone's ears bleed and yet they continue to talk in soothing tones.

I hate this, I absolutely positively want to get run over by a freight train. I hate seth this is all his fault. I'm probably going to pass out unconscious or something. I'm pretty sure a lake is pouring out of my eyes.

I clasped my hand against a small railing. I'm holding on for my life, really because its like being in a car wreck, It hurts, it hurts, Its living…It dims down, almost a thousand percent down.

I glanced up and laugh to myself. There's still screaming in the room but not by me. I smiled to myself. Five seconds after the pain disappeared a small little blanket is placed in my arms. I didn't care if Alex hadn't washed him yet, He was perfect.

I smiled at my little son. His eyes were wide open, and Yes, he was screaming but I didn't mind. How could I? He was perfect.

" Hi Cole " I murmured. He just stared wide-eyed at me.

Alex walked over to the bed to pick up Cole and clean him off. " See that wasn't so bad ". I gently laid Cole into her arms.

" I guess not " I replied. " it was worth it ".

I smiled.

" good " I heard Sara say. " Just keep that in mind when you find the second one in a few hours".

" WHAT !". I whispered. I didn't want to send Cole off screaming.

I completely forgot about having to go through it again with Caydence. Are you kidding me ? I barely kept my sanity and sense while having the first one. I about lost it. Ugh !

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so short…oh and be prepared for future chapters full of mood swings. Yeah, I heard those a very common with new mothers….**


	28. Chapter 28

**I needed to update Past Midnight so I wrote this…but first a quick Authors' Note**

**I wrote this story a little over a year ago… It's amazing to see how far I've come since starting this….I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed or read this **

**You guys are amazing…I Love You !**

**Too The one's who have recently got me back to updating…Thanks for endless support ! There have been times when My brain wouldn't function right and I just couldn't think of anything to write…**

**Well Here it is a very long awaited chapter for Past Midnight. Hope You Enjoy it !**

Seth stared off into the space. He blew out a small gust of air. The sun was slowly going down and He and Jack had been waiting for over an hour.

" Are you sure you don't want to go home ? " Jack asked. He was a bit nervous or panicking. Jack hadn't questioned Seth's mission or anything. He trusted Seth. Seth knew what he was doing right ? Right ? He glanced at the boy again.

He was only a boy….Right ? Seth didn't show any emotion, the very way he did when he first met Jack. He wasn't replying. Probably thinking. There was a lot for him to think about.

" Do you even know if this thing is going to find you ? " Jack asked. Seth hadn't spoken in awhile. Too many things circled inside his mind. He gazed down at his feet. Seth was sitting on the hood of Jack's car.

Seth didn't know what he was doing ! The plan seemed pretty simple enough. Get the Siphon to find him, figure out its weakness, destroy it and report it. Right ? Simple enough !

He heard something snap behind him. But the second he turned his head, He saw the silver flash in the sunlight. It almost blinded him, but he had enough common sense to use his ability to prevent what could've been a fatal blow. It was enough however to knock him out.

Seth blinked. He saw the flash of silver in the sunlight. Then his world went dark.

It was dark. Imagine! Being trapped in darkness and feeling pain surge through your body. Not knowing where you are or what's happening or how long you've been out of it. Your mind is going back to your friend, who was left there with that destroyer.

Your mind goes to your sister who is panicky trying to fulfill her promise.

Your mind goes back to someone you love or someone's because you'll soon be a family of four.

Your world is dark and you begin to hear whispers speak around you. You blink and your blinded by a sudden light flash. Everythings fuzzy but the voices are clear. They are Jack and Alex's. There's something gooey dripping down your face and its red and it burns.

Seth moaned as his eyes fluttered open. _Where am I ? _He immediately thought. Alex and Jack stood over him worried.

" He's Awake ! " Alex cried. Jack sighs in relief. He had blamed himself for not giving Seth a good Head's UP. He had stared in panic and at a lost of words.

" How are you feeling ? " Jack asked.

Seth stood up but he was too weak so he laid back down. " what" His voice was weak. " What happened ? ".

Jack told him to get some rest.

" Where am I ? " Seth asked. He needed to know.

" You've been " Jack didn't finish what he was saying because Sara had entered in the room.

" Is He a awake ? " Sara squealed. Jack nodded his head. Seth looked at his sister. His mind was fuzzy. Why was everyone so concerned about him.

" How are you feeling ? " Sara asked her brother.

Seth tried to lean up again. It was painful but he was determined. He winced at the bruises that trailed down his arms. " I am fine " He stated as if it were that simple to answer. His appearance and wincing said otherwise.

" Is he awake yet ? " Another voice entered the room. Seth turned to see who it was in the doorway. It was Maddie but there was something different about her. There were dark circles underneath her eyes, her hair was in tangles and her size had gone down a bit.

" I think it would best if we let them speak in private " Sara said. It was evident she had listened in on their thoughts.

" Yes " Alex agreed nudging Jack so he could get the " hint". The three left the room leaving the two alone.

" What ? " Seth muttered.

( Maddie's POV)

I don't know what to tell him. Should I even bother ? He'll find out from someone someway.

I yawned to myself. I hadn't gotten any sleep in forever. My neck hurts and ugh I'm just too tired. I crossed my arms and walked over to the couch They had laid Seth on.

" You've been " I bit my lip. I looked at him hesitantly. He wanted an answer. He held that determined gaze that would get one. " You've been unconscious for three weeks " I explained.

I watched it slowly sink into him. It was terrifying to find him in such a state. I was already terrified as is but to have to be a single parents kinda scared me. Not in the whole raising my children but in the whole wondering about Seth. Would he make it ? Would he get to see them ? Would They get to see him ? Talk to him ? Play with him ?

Seth nodded his head in Acceptance. I would love to know if all people from his planet are like that or if its just him. I'm betting its just him !

" And our children ? " I knew he'd ask that.

I smiled slightly. " They're healthy. Fine." I let out a sigh and laughed. " They never sleep. They cry all the time, I'm exhausted. ". I laugh some more. " They drove me to the point of insanity. And It hurt ".

Seth gave me a confused look. " Giving birth…It was scary…but not as scary when I saw you unconscious. They're beautiful, Seth " I got up and went into room in the back and grabbed a bundle in a blue blanket.

It was finally asleep. First time he slept in his life ! I brought him into the main room.

Seth's eyes widened. " This is our Son " I rocked the bundle in my arms. " His name is Cole". Seth smiled at our son. Cole resembled Seth in many ways. " Do you think you have enough strength to hold him".

Seth nodded his head. He held a look that if he was a normal teenager he would say " Well Duh !" but he's not a normal teenager so if he ever says " Well Duh " Someone tell me so I can hold it against him for the rest of his life.

I carefully placed _our _son into his arms. I smiled and left the room and went to the back one. I picked up a bundle nestled into a pink blanket. I came back into the room rocking _our _daughter.

" This is Caydence." I told him. " She's our daughter".

Seth smiled at her. She opened her eyes and looked at her dad for the first time. I could see it. Seth's protective look. The Look he always has, it gets stronger with each person. It's strong with Jack and Alex. Very strong with Sara and Me. But this look had to be the Strongest and he gave it to both of our kids.

" She's beautiful " Seth breathed. I looked down at my daughter and laughed.

I was scared. I was worried about where things would go from here but right now everything was fine. Safe. Perfect. Yet There was fear that a looming danger wouldn't leave but now everything was calm.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone….things have been a little rough in my life, school, friends, writing, family and ugh basketball just started…. This chapter is particularly a bit longer than most due to sudden inspiration ! Yay for brain power and Television err I mean creativity :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Race to witch mountain,**

**Here's the next chapter for Past Midnight…**

( Maddie's POV)

It was in ninth grade. Avril Lavigne's song _Girlfriend _played extremely loud. It was the welcome back to school bash. I was dancing with Ashley, Jean and Riley. It was the last song of the night. It was so much fun.

Everything seemed so simple. This was before any Alien experiences. We were dancing and having a great time, its so strange to see how that all can change so fast.

A week. I've been living on this unknown planet for a week ! I have yet to actually been outside of the house. It was night when we arrived, and I couldn't hardly see to get in the house. Inside is more magnificent than any building I've ever been in. It was like stepping into the world StarWars with the ginormous decorations and everything. The house seemed more like a palace to me, though Seth claims its small.

Our house over looked part of a waterfall, we're in the country side next to the capital city, I've been told. Sara and the rest of their family live on the outskirts of the city. They were not to far from us.

Once inside, my heart skipped a beat. My breathe was taken away by the beauty and luxury of the home. Home. Something I honestly didn't want to think of. Upstairs on the second floor, guided by a small spiraling staircase was room that led from the library. It was a good sized room, and it was there I placed my little blue blanket to sleep in.

He smiled at me and blinked his bright eyes. He nestled into his cot and fell fast asleep. I placed the pink blanket in a room that held a window directly above a small garden outside. She will love to wake up in the morning and smell the flowers.

So for the first week of my stay here everything was in a routine. I woke up, I ate breakfast ( which was mainly fruit ) then I'd tend to my children ( eat lunch ) tend to my children ( when one would fall asleep the other would immediately wake up) ( eat dinner) force Seth to tend to our children ( go to sleep).

I realized I knew very little about this planet. Caydence cooed. She blinked her little eyes and waited for me to pick her up. So I did. It was rather stupid of me to pick up my little girl because her brother was extremely jealous.

The minute I picked up Caydence, Cole began to wail. So I placed Caydence back down in the little bassinette and picked up Cole. Cole calmed down but Caydence wasn't all to happy with her brother getting his way. So She started to cry.

" I'm so lucky there isn't three " I whispered. " I'd lose my patience all together if there were three of you ". I placed Cole in his Bassinette and just simply rocked the two of them till they fell asleep.

I heard the door slid open and enter the children's nursery. Seth seemed a bit on edge since we came to his planet. I would wake up in the middle of the night to hear him talk in his sleep. All of his nightmares, there terrified me. He never told me about them, simply assured me that they didn't concern me.

They were a month old today. I smiled. My eyes were heavy. I desperately wanted to close them and fall asleep.

" I see you have adjusted well " Seth stated. I nodded my head. My eyes dart around the room. I haven't really adjusted to anything. I feel so guilty for what I said before I left..I..

" I can't stop thinking about what I said to them " I whispered. I didn't' t want to cry, I didn't want too. But they had hurt me so much, yet I never dreamt of hurting them.

Seth straightened up. His eyes darkened. " You should not feel sorry " Seth spat. " If they had enough common sense they would never had even dared to be cruel to you in the first place".

There was some truth but then there wasn't. I should feel guilty, I would never want Caydence or Cole to say those words to me. I also don't what any of my children getting pregnant the way I did. I don't know What I'd do If the role was reversed. Still they apologized and I…

" Seth, They're my parents " I stated. " I love them, and I told them I didn't.". A cool air blew into the room. There was silence. I dared not to even breath a word.

" How" I was stuttering " w…would you feel if our daughter told us she didn't love us ". Seth shook his head.

" That has nothing to do with this" Seth argued. " Yours said to you that you were no longer their daughter and when they finally come to their sense you retaliate by saying you don't love them and that you won't go back to them.".

That's what I did. I felt so guilty. It consumed every inch of myself. I was the good child in my parents eyes. They never expected anything this big to come from me. They gave me looks of disappointment, they told me I couldn't live with them anymore ( why I lived with the Bruno's for so long ) and that I was no longer their daughter.

It had been last week. The day before we moved to this planet. Maria and her big mouth told them, I was moving. They tried to convince that they didn't mean it and that they miss me so much. However, they told me, Seth wasn't worth my time, and that he should just leave me alone forever. They didn't care about my twins ! They didn't care how much pain I went through emotionally when they kicked me out. They basically told me Seth was the worst thing to ever happen to me.

So I blew up ! I yelled at them that they treated me horribly, that they didn't support me during the whole nine months and that I didn't love them anymore. But I still love them. I want to tell them, hug them. They were the ones I ran to when I was six years old in a thunderstorm. They read me books about fuzzy orange kittens when I could fall asleep. They drove me to my first day of school and didn't leave me till I told them I was ok.

" They said I wasn't worth you " Seth finished. " They had the nerve to say that I was…".

" Seth " I held up a hand to silence him. " I get it ! I know what they said about you. It was either them or you. Where am I ? At home with them or here with you ? You ! So stop making a big deal about it , you've won ".

Seth let out a small gust of air and proceeded out of the room. I slumped down and heard a small whimper come from Cole. " oh, did I wake you ? " I whispered. I mentally smacked my forehead for forgetting that he's the light sleeper.

Dinner came as usual. It was just me and Seth at a long table in an almost empty room. It wasn't as entertaining as eating with the Bruno's and Sara also. Perhaps when the twins are big enough to eat from the table it won't be so quiet and depressing.

I have to follow customs on Seth's planet, I've been told. Society and Social statuses seem to be everything to these people. You have to come from certain families to make it and society looks down upon those who don't. It goes more to the extreme here however.

Seth's family almost lost their status due to their research and the almost invasion of earth. Our dinner was some sort of bird I've never heard of. It actually tasted pretty good, so I didn't complain.

I glanced up at Seth. He wasn't paying attention to anything other than his dinner. My mind was soaring. I felt so guilty over everything. Especially at how I've done nothing but snap and argue with him over everything.

" I'm sorry " I whisper. He didn't look up. I guess he didn't hear me. I took a sip of water from my glass. We hardly spoke when we ate dinner. I wanted to tap my fork against my plate. However, that was against proper etiquette that I had to learn in order to not get in trouble with superiors. Ugh, it was like walking into Pride and Prejudice. Only I don't have any pride and Seth is so full of prejudice against earthlings and vampires.

Seth cleared his throat. I titled my head up, my eyes locked into his.

" There is a sort of party, that a government official is throwing. He funds a majority of my family's research." Seth told me. His parents are scientists as if he hasn't mentioned it eighteen times. " It is mandatory that we go.".

" What about the kids ? " I asked. Seth explained that Sara was not of age yet and that she could watch them.

" am I going to enjoy it ? " I dared to ask. I was scared. I didn't know anyone that wasn't in Seth's immediate family. Being an earthling wouldn't help my case at all. Seth smirked at me and continued to eat his dinner. He was going to enjoy this, watching me suffer.

One day was all I was given to prepare for my first formal gathering. Seriously I stepped into a Jane Austen book. Literally ! Sara had arrived to watch the twins. She takes a strong liking to Caydence. She explains that they are already developing fast thought process and that Caydence's thoughts were kind to Sara. She mentioned that Cole's thoughts imitated after his father ( Someone help me !). I don't think I could live with two Seth's.

My body was shivering, not because of the cold air, I was nervous. All of my thoughts were consumed on whether I could make it through the night. Will they like me ? Or will they force me back to my planet or ridicule me because I'm an earthling. I bit my lip. Everything was too complicated.

I glanced down at my attire. I'm not going to complain. I should! I usually would ! But I'm not going to complain on how strange it is. I had to keep up this charade that I could fit into this society.

Sara had coached me some, but honestly, Sara seemed to be the kinda girl in movies who always rises against customs. I told her she reminded me of a Disney movie called " Mulan". I had to show her the movie before she understood, but she said I got the gist of it.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter….Inspiration struck and now we're going to see if she can survive living on Seth's planet with all its rules, regulations and customs. **


	30. Chapter 30

( maddie's POV)

I seriously don't know what's wrong with my mind. I entered the place and immediately felt like a fish out of water. Everyone here kept their noses high in the air. They looked intimidating as if one word were spoken to them; they'd tear that person to shreds.

It felt like my eighth grade year. Seth lead me over to the side of the room. The place was huge. An orchestra played on the far side of the room, and in the center many were dancing to ballroom dances. I bit my lip. The only dances I've ever done were ones I made up with my friends and preformed only in the privacy of my bedroom.

A tall man strolled over to us. His collar was high up to his ears, and he held a small drink in his hands. On his face lived a fuzzy brown mustache. It amused me how everyone reminded me of different books and movies. Then again none of this would be like it.

"Seth" The man stated. He showed no sign of emotion. But no one in the room did show emotion. "It is well to know the Amorn's Siphon has been destroyed. Your parents have been assigned to help us improve on our own. So enjoy the party. It is all because of your efforts".

The man left us with a small smile and headed over to one of his colleagues. Seth smirked to himself. I could've screamed. Because If I recalled anything at all it was that the Amron's siphon knocked Seth out for weeks and he didn't destroy it at all.

We were greeted or Seth was greeted by more people as the night went on. I stood by the column, feeling awkward.

A young man, possibly seventeen, headed our way. His tousled his brown hair as he came towards us, many of the teen girls here giggled at the sight of him.

" Hello, Seth" He smiled. He held out his hand from Seth to shake it. I glanced at Seth; He was hesitating. I glanced back at the boy. There was a small bit of tension between but reluctantly Seth shook his hand.

" Hi, Dash" Seth told him. His famous glare shown for a split second. There was also a small one in Dash's. They hated each other.

"Wonderful evening isn't it?" Dash asked. It's always an innocent question isn't it? A conversation to get under one's skin begins with a harmless question which leads to a seemingly harmless conversation leading to one to sneak in a small irritating comment.

"Yes, I guess it is" Seth replied. Dash gestured over to some person across the room. Whoever he was gesturing about was in a huge crowd of people. How Seth knew who Dash was talking about was beyond me.

"You'll never guess who is accompanying Klaria tonight?" Dash asked. "Bryan". Dash held a smirk as annoying as Seth. Seth remained emotionless as usual. Whatever he was thinking was once again beyond me. There are sometimes Sara can come in handy, like now.

"And not you" Seth remarked. His old smirk appeared across his face.

"I was terribly busy with important matters." Dash replied.

Seth stood there talking to Dash completely forgetting once again I was here. My head felt light. Like a balloon wanting to be released for the string to fly through the air.

"Who's Klaria and Bryan?" I asked. I needed to get in on some kind of conversation. Talking to a small column wasn't good enough anymore.

Dash took his eyes off of Seth's and glanced towards me. His smirk faded into a small smile. He pointed over into the large crowd. " Klaria ,the girl with the emerald gown and brunette color hair, is the daughter of one of our governors. Bryan, the oaf trying to dance with two left feet, is her accompaniment."

Dash glanced back over to me. "I don't recall ever seeing you to one of these before". I bit my lip. I couldn't tell them I was an earthling? Could I? Didn't have the people here despise people on my planet.

"She's never attended one before" Seth said in monotone. "What were we talking about, Dash?".

"Now Seth" Dash said. "I'm sure the lady can speak for herself. There's no need to be so rude.". Dash smiled widely showing off pearly white teeth. Seth shook his head.

"I'm getting us something to drink" He said out loud. He leaned close to my ear and whispered "Try not to talk to him" before he left. I watched as Seth disappeared into the crowd. I looked back at Dash.

"Seth" Dash muttered. He looked at me and shook his head. "Do you to know each other?".

Before I could answer or even open my mouth for that matter Dash spoke. "I personally wished I had never met the kid. So spoiled and ego centric. He must truly have it implanted in his head that the galaxy revolves around him. I've heard rumors that the brat even went as so far as having a relationship with an earthling. How horrid that sounds. I can't imagine how disgusting it would be to love an earthling."

I bit my lip. I didn't know whether to comment on that or not. Before I could even mutter anything Seth came back with two glasses in his hands. He handed one of them to me and took a sip out of the one remaining in his hand.

"What? No drink for me?" Dash asked. He smiled again. I glanced down at my glass. Mine was refreshing ice water; the one in Seth's hands was a slight tannish color.

"My apologies, I only have two hands" Seth spat.

"Have you tried Glislie yet?" Dash asked me. He gestured over to the glass in Seth's hands.

"Yes" Seth answered quickly. "She doesn't like it.". Since when have I ever tried that drink? I'm sure I hadn't. I glanced from Dash to Seth and again and again. As much fun as watching them have a polite argument I didn't want to stay around much longer. My stomach was feeling a bit queasy and my skin was freezing.

Seth grabbed my arm and dragged me over to another side of the room. He headed for the old man who had come up to him earlier.

"We are leaving now" Seth told him. "thank you for letting us attend". The man seemed a bit happier now. Seth kept a hold of my arm and led me outside.

We did not speak a word to each other the whole way home. If you could call it home. It was home, it was where Caydence and Cole were and wherever they are is home. The minute I stepped inside I ran for the nursery, I was a bit off balance when I ran so I almost collided into a wall.

Once I was in there I reached for my sleeping Cole and held him. I sat down in my small chair and just rocked him in my arms. Outside the room Seth and Sara were talking. Soon I could hear Sara's footsteps disappear down the corridor.

I looked down at my son. He was off in his own little dream world. I lifted my head up to see Seth reaching down for Cole. He took the boy out of my hands and laid him down in his bassinet.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You should go lie down" Seth ordered me. "You're flushed and your skin is burning". I groaned and headed towards my bedroom. Apart of me knew I needed to rest. After changing out of that bulky thing and into my night clothes I crawled into bed.

The split second my head hit the soft pillow I fell asleep. Throughout the night I could feel my throat slowly get sore. It scratched and burned each time I took a breath. I opened my eyes and sat up. It probably wasn't even close to midnight yet. I was alone in the room still.

Seth entered the room a few seconds later. My head felt extremely light. Every small sound pounded inside my head.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked. I straightened up and nodded my head. He obviously didn't believe me and why should he? I looked like a wreck. From the mirror on the other side of the room I could see my skin flushed and my eyes holding small dark circles underneath them.

"How late is it?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Late" Seth answered. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took in small breaths. He seemed to be on edge more than ever lately.

"Why?" I asked. "When I went to sleep hours ago you were fine and our kids were sleeping like angels".

"Trust me, Caydence is not an angel" Seth chuckled. A small smile crept to my face. I hardly ever heard him laught and when he did it was supernatural.

"How is she not an angel?" I asked. I was hoping I could keep him laughing. I've felt lower than low the past few weeks, and cliché as it may be when he laughed I felt happier. I guess where laughing has always been contagious around me.

"She acts like you" Seth answered. His laughter was out of control. I dropped my jaw a little bit and snatched one of the pillows. Before he could blink I smacked him repeatedly with the pillow. In retaltion he grabbed my wrist and held me down. He took the pillow from my hands and tossed it away from my reach.

"This is resembles a game I used to play when I was younger" Seth commented between his laughs.

I tried to pull my wrist away but it was forced down. "What's the game?" I asked.

"You capture someone and they have the choice to either keep fighting or surrender and be your slave" Seth answered. It sounded like one of the games I use to play at recess; where all the students were pirates and we'd push each other off the slides for shiny rocks.

"Aren't you then a little old for this then?" I asked. Seth shook his head.

"Surrender?" He asked me. I laughed out loud. This game and Seth was silly but I would take silly Seth over serious Seth any day.

"no" I replied. He grabbed my other wrist.

"Surrender?" He asked me again. I replied no. He kept asking me if I'd surrender and each time he'd pull me a bit closer to the edge till eventually I was one 'no' away from falling on to the floor.

"Surrender now?" He asked.

"Yes, I surrender" I told him. Seth pulled me up and brushed his lips slightly against mine.

"I have never seen you this happy" Seth stated. "Not since that what did you call it? A dance?".

I could feel my cheeks get hotter but I couldn't tell if it was because I was getting sick or if I was blushing.

"Yep" I muttered. "That dance? I still can't remember anything about it".

Seth's famous smirk lingered for a second. "Glislie" Seth told me. " It has a reaction to earthlings. I've used it twice, once on accident and the other on purpose". I was lost.

"Glislie is a popular beverage here. Resembles your soda on earth" Seth explained. " I gave you some the night of dance. It causes earthlings to forget things what happened in five hours previous. I tested my theory fully on Jack when I got in trouble with him once." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that why you answered for me when Dash asked if I tried it or not" I thought out loud. Seth's smile and laugh vanished in an instant. It was replaced with a glare darker than any I've seen before.

"Do not mention Dash around me" Seth told me. His tone frightened me. I could feel my own heart beat faster but not in a good way. "he and I do not get along at all. He will do anything to destroy my status with the council".

"Stay away from him" eth told me. "Stay. Away . From. Dash". I nodded my head. Seth looked ready to pounce on a deer.

"I'll stay away" I told him. His darkness vanished and was replaced with same old monotone Seth. Perhaps I though too soon because a small smirk crossed his face.

"good" He stated. He brushed my lips again. Regardless whether it was Seth or myself, my head felt dizzy again. If I made another movement I felt like I could feint. I laid back down on my pillow. The dizziness slowly drifted away from me.

I took in a small breath and released it. My throat was even more dry now. What was wrong me?

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't update in a while. Here's the next chapter of Past midnight. We have a few more chapters left. Wow! But they are all pretty long and then I'll be working on Cole's story afterwards. **

**What can we expect to find in the next chapter? Some more on why Seth hates Dash? More on who Klaria and Bryan are? More on Maddie trying to fit in with this society? **

**Find out soon! Thanks for reading I love you guys!**


End file.
